He Knows My Name
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Non, il n'était pas de ce monde. Il venait d'une autre galaxie. Il venait d'une autre planète, loin d'ici. Non, mieux encore, il ne venait pas d'une planète. Il était une étoile. Mirage enflammé au milieu de l'univers..." Musicien en mal d'inspiration, Naruto cherche désespérément un sens à sa musique, à sa vie... Et si celui-ci avait toujours été tout près de lui ? NaruSasu. UA.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **He Knows My Name

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **K+

**Couples :** NaruSasu.

* * *

**He Knows My Name**

_Quand ses doigts caressaient le piano, laissant résonner dans l'air toutes les notes cachées au fond de son cœur, le mien devenait fou. C'était une musique douce et calme, mais remplie d'émotions. Elle allait chercher les larmes en moi et empoignait mon âme, elle faisait tempêter mes sentiments en un puissant flot, elle me parlait._

_Il venait des moments où je me demandais ce que j'aimais le plus. De qui étais-je amoureux ? De lui ou de sa musique ? Je me posais cette question une centaine de fois, tournant en rond pendant des heures autour de mes doutes et mes tourments, et je réalisais qu'il n'y avait aucune différence pour moi. Aimer cette douce musique, c'était l'aimer _lui_. C'était lui qui la créait. Lui qui la faisait vivre. Lui qui lui donnait des parties de son âme, lui qui lui apprenait à me parler. _

_Je rêvais jour et nuit de devenir cette musique. Devenir ce piano. Résonner sous ses doigts fins, toucher sa peau et le faire chantonner doucement sous mes étreintes. Une musique lente, délicate, presque craintive, tout comme sa respiration hésitante sous la mienne, puis de plus en plus passionnée, comme l'étau de ses bras autour de mon cou... et sa voix murmurant mon nom._

_Murmurant mon nom..._

Les cordes vibraient contre ses ongles, des notes qu'il essayait de comprendre, sa voix murmurait des mots déjà préparés, tout fait, écrits par une autre main, et lui il sentait son esprit à des milles et des milles de là. Habituellement, quand il composait, il souriait, il était excité, exalté, enthousiasmé, il était passionné et les idées affluaient. Là, il ne faisait que gratter sa guitare, jouant les premières notes que ses doigts avaient touchées en attrapant le manche de son instrument. C'était du son vide, une musique sans âme. Et lui, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

La porte s'ouvrit et il ne daigna pas se retourner, sa carcasse avachie sur le canapé et ses jambes étalées sur la table basse trop bien pour bouger. Des pas dans son dos se firent entendre et un jeune adulte de son âge vint se laisser tomber sans aucune délicatesse sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Naruto tourna ses yeux bleus vers l'intrus et aperçut son ami Kiba. Ce dernier avait en main ses baguettes qu'il faisait aller sur le bras du fauteuil, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une batterie.

- Salut.

- Hey, fit mollement Naruto, reportant son attention sur le papier à moitié chiffonné sur lequel étaient gribouillées les paroles que Kiba avait écrites.

- Alors ? Cette chanson avance ?

- Non, mon vieux. C'est complètement nul, je ne suis pas du tout inspiré. Et ne le prends pas personnel.

Le blond leva les yeux, après un court instant, pour voir comment le prenait son ami. Il avait l'habitude d'être direct et il était loin de faire dans la dentelle. Naruto était quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête, il ne dirait pas à son pote que sa chanson était remplie de sentiment et dégoulinante de génie musicale si, en réalité, elle était bourrée de cliché et de déjà-vus.

Le brun haussa paresseusement les épaules tout en faisant la moue.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, Naruto. Je suis percussionniste, pas poète. Je n'ai rien d'un Baudelaire, moi. Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas d'en écrire une chanson ?

Naruto tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de son ami.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai quelque chose d'un poète, moi ?

- Si c'est pas toi, ce sera Temari, ou Shikamaru et après on demandera à Sakura. L'un de nous va bien devoir la pondre cette foutue chanson !

- Tu leur demanderas, dans ce cas, souffla Naruto en retournant à sa guitare.

Il oublia le morceau de papier, sur la table, qui était pleine de traits qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire, et se mit à jouer à l'improviste, faisant aller ses doigts qui pinçaient des cordes et les grattaient. Kiba l'écouta tout en cognant ses baguettes, presque inconsciemment. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment, dans le sous-sol du restaurant. Ils entendaient les concerts là-haut, et plus ils l'écoutaient, plus ils décourageaient.

Ils étaient en train de louper leur chance, songea Naruto tout en soupirant silencieusement. C'était ce soir ou jamais. Et ce soir, ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Yahiko, son cousin – mais qui faisait plutôt office de frère pour lui – et également le propriétaire du restaurant, avait réussi à contacter des managers très importants et influents dans l'industrie musical et à les inviter pour assister à des concerts qu'il donnait dans son resto. Chaque soir de la dernière semaine (ces messieurs ayant accepté d'y assister pendant seulement une semaine), des artistes avaient tenté leur chance auprès d'eux. Des chanteurs solos, des pianistes, des groupes. Naruto rageait de les entendre, ces amateurs qui n'y connaissaient rien en musique, tandis que lui et son groupe ne pouvaient pas se reproduire sur scène, faute d'avoir suffisamment de chansons en réserve.

Son groupe existait depuis un an. Ils jouaient un peu de tout, mais ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils avaient commencé à composer. Temari, la seconde guitariste, leur avait concocté une chanson, la sœur de Kiba avait écrit la deuxième, mais depuis, tout le monde semblait en panne totale d'inspiration. Même Naruto, le chanteur et guitariste principal, s'était mis à l'écriture, lui qui ne connaissait rien dans ce domaine. C'était à peine s'il savait écrire son nom. Évidemment, ce fut un échec. Kiba avait essayé, et le résultat était décevant. Leur espoir ne résidait qu'en Temari, qui avait déjà prouvé sa capacité à écrire, Shikamaru, le bassiste, qui lui n'avait jamais essayé, et Sakura, la violoniste, qui écrivait des poèmes au lycée. Mais c'était une mauvaise période, ils le sentaient tous. La déception de ne pas pouvoir jouer devant des hommes qui pourraient les rendre célèbres, la déception de ne plus avoir d'idées, la déception de sentir que ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient plus vraiment de la musique.

Naruto en avait marre. Lui qui aimait tant la musique n'avait plus envie de ce son faux, qui lui écorchait les oreilles.

Poussant un profond soupir, il dégagea sa guitare de son torse et se leva, la posant sur le canapé là où il était assis.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Kiba.

- Me ressourcer.

Il monta au rez-de-chaussée et grimaça au bruit agressant des concerts qui continuaient. Il traversa la salle discrètement et sortit dehors, passant par le côté du bâtiment, où les cuisiniers venaient déposer les déchets. Il s'appuya sur le mur de briques et, les mains dans les poches, posa sa tête et leva le menton vers le ciel.

Il n'était pas de ce monde. Il le savait. Il essayait pourtant, de trouver le goût pour la musique, celui qui intéresserait aussi les gens. Il essayait de composer une musique qui ferait moderne, sans trop être personnelle, trop ennuyante, une musique qui se vendrait, qui plairait au maximum de personne, mais rien. Rien du tout. Rien ne sortait de sa guitare quand il grattait avec ces pensées en tête. Ce qui lui plaisait, c'était... de fermer les yeux et laisser ses doigts le surprendre. Penser à des choses belles, comme... des paysages par exemple. La beauté du monde. Hum, non, ça c'était trop... banal.

L'amour, alors.

Non. Ça c'était trop... flou.

Ce qui lui plaisait, c'était de fermer les yeux et oublier qui il était pour _devenir_ la musique. Oui, oublier et devenir la musique.

Lentement, ses paupières se fermèrent. Il se laissa imprégner du silence de la nuit et par la brise automnale qui caressait sa peau.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur le ciel nocturne. Il vit les étoiles et la lune, celle-ci éclairant les petits points lumineux. Non, il n'était pas de ce monde. Il venait d'une autre galaxie. Il venait d'une autre planète, loin d'ici. Non, mieux encore, il ne venait pas d'une planète. Il était une étoile. Mirage enflammé au milieu de l'univers, perdu, hébété, étourdi, voyageant trop vite parmi le vide, si vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour rencontrer les autres étoiles comme lui.

Un bruit attira son attention. La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit et il baissa la tête vers celle-ci, pour voir un jeune homme sortir avec un gros sac d'ordure. Il portait un t-shirt noir, un tablier noué au bas de son dos et un bandana sur la tête, camouflant à moitié ses cheveux noirs. Ceux-ci auraient été invisibles dans la noirceur de la nuit si ce n'était de sa peau blanche, toute blanche, comme la lune. Naruto se resserra un peu plus contre lui-même, sentant le froid de la brise qui se rafraîchissait lorsqu'elle soufflait. Ou bien était-ce de voir le garçon en manches courtes qui le faisait frissonner...

L'employé des cuisines porta le sac d'ordures jusqu'au conteneur à déchets, et il le souleva difficilement pour le balancer à l'intérieur. Puis il referma le couvercle et reprit sa route jusqu'à l'intérieur. Quand il se retourna, Naruto vit des mèches noires cacher son visage. Alors, il le reconnut : il travaillait pour son cousin. Il nettoyait la vaisselle et à ses occasions, il était serveur, aussi. Naruto le croisait souvent.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva la tête, à moitié rentré à l'intérieur, la main sur la porte. Naruto se dépêcha et courut jusqu'à lui.

- Garde-moi la porte ouverte, merci, s'enquit-il en effectuant les derniers pas le rapprochant de la chaleur des cuisines.

Le garçon le regarda, surpris, et Naruto croisa ses yeux noirs. Il posa sa main sur la porte, plus haut que la sienne, étant de plusieurs centimètres plus grand que lui. D'aussi près, Naruto le découvrit pour la première fois. Et il était beau. Très beau, même. De loin et avec son tablier et son bandana, la plupart du temps, sales, il n'était pas vraiment attirant. Mais d'aussi proche, il avait quelque chose de...

- Naruto !

Le jeune homme avança et Naruto put fermer la porte, levant le menton vers la source de cette voix. Yahiko s'avançait vers lui, arrivant de la salle à manger. Il s'approcha, contourna les fours et les chefs qui s'activaient, la salle débordant de monde.

Son cousin était aussi grand que lui, aussi bâti également. Si on ne les connaissait pas, on croirait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, si ce n'est des cheveux. Naruto était blond pur, et Yahiko était rouquin, comme sa mère (il était le fils de la sœur de celle-ci). Ils étaient tous les deux de grande taille avec des muscles évidents, la différence était que Naruto portait des vêtements plus larges, légèrement ajustés, tandis que Yahiko aimait ce qui collait à la peau. Leur teint était pareil, bronzé, un hâle naturel faisant des jaloux partout où ils allaient, d'ailleurs. Pour finir avec leurs points en commun, ils avaient tous les deux un regard bleu. Un bleu océan plus pâle du côté de Naruto et plus sombre du côté de Yahiko. Tous deux avaient un visage masculin à la mâchoire carrée et tous deux avaient un sourire angélique, un sourire d'enfant.

Yahiko s'approcha tout en regardant son cousin, n'apercevant le jeune brun qu'une fois tout près.

- Ah, Sasuke tu es là ! Des clients viennent de s'installer à la table 16, tu t'en occupes ? ordonna-t-il sur un ton ferme mais étonnamment tendre.

- J'y vais, répondit le brun sur un ton fatigué, très peu enjoué.

Naruto le regarda sortir des cuisines, sortant un calepin et un stylo de la poche de son tablier. Ses billes bleues se relevèrent ensuite vers son cousin, légèrement troublé de cette soudaine rencontre – si cela en était seulement une. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais se rendre compte que l'un des serveurs de Yahiko était aussi... mignon ?

Secouant la tête, il s'adressa au roux qui le regardait toujours.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il vaguement, tout en continuant d'observer, presque inconsciemment, la porte des cuisines que le jeune homme avait laissé vaciller doucement en sortant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda de but en blanc Yahiko.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, reprenant ses esprits et reposant son attention sur son cousin.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande comment tu vas.

- Je vais bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Naruto, je sais que tu aurais voulu performer devant ces managers, mais que vous n'étiez pas prêts.

- Si tu le sais déjà, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Je me sens suffisamment misérable, merci.

Le jeune blond fit un pas devant, prêt à contourner Yahiko pour partir, mais celui-ci posa une main sur son torse afin de le retenir.

- Écoute, j'ai parlé à ces messieurs. Ils sont d'accord pour revenir dans un mois. D'ici là, vous avez tout le temps de vous préparer. Mais tu ne dois pas les décevoir. Tu penses que vous y arriverez ?

Naruto, à l'entente de ces mots, changea totalement d'expression. Passant de blasés à illuminés, ses traits laissèrent ensuite apparaître un immense sourire. Ses yeux brillèrent et il dévoila ses deux rangées de dents éclatantes et droites. Yahiko l'imita, ne pouvant résister à ce sourire, un sourire qui en ferait tomber plus d'une.

- C'est pas vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui. C'est vrai. Je me suis dit que vous aviez du talent, que ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir tenter votre chance, à défaut d'une seule chanson. Mais ces gens n'ont pas de temps à perdre, si vous voulez performer devant eux, assurez-vous que ça en vaille la peine. Il vous faut au minimum trois chansons à leur présenter.

- Alors il nous en faut encore une. Juste une seule ! C'est possible, en un mois. On n'a qu'à travailler très fort, et on y arrivera !

Naruto attrapa alors brusquement les épaules de son cousin.

- Merci Yahiko ! Tu nous sauves la vie. Vraiment, merci. Je te revaudrai ça !

- C'est mon plaisir, assura le rouquin.

- Il faut que j'aille annoncer ça à Kiba ! Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire !

Yahiko ricana lorsque son cousin détala comme une voiture de course. Il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, manquant de peu de renverser Sasuke qui revenait avec sa commande. Naruto l'attrapa de justesse de ses grandes mains.

- Oups ! Désolé, mec !

Le rouquin roula des yeux et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Naruto était vraiment adorable à voir lorsqu'il était heureux. Il le vit disparaître définitivement de son champ de vision et pensa que c'était un tel soulagement de ne plus le voir désespéré et plongé dans sa déprime. Yahiko détestait voir son cousin avec cette tête d'enterrement. Il savait qu'il était empli de talent, qu'il avait un véritable don pour la musique et le chant. Il l'avait si souvent entendu chanter, et il était certain qu'il avait un avenir dans ce domaine. Alors il espérait sincèrement qu'il trouve sa voie et qu'il trouve un moyen d'impressionner ces hommes...

Yahiko sourit pour lui-même, puis il tourna les talons et retourna à son travail.

* * *

Le son électrique de la guitare démarra pendant quelques mesures avant que la batterie ne rejoigne la mélodie. Un son dur, ni trop vite ni trop lent. Naruto tapota du pied par terre au rythme du tempo, les mains légèrement tremblantes sur le bout de papier sur lequel étaient inscrites les paroles, gracieuseté de Konan, la meilleure amie de Yahiko.

Kiba démarrait maintenant définitivement son rythme sur la caisse, frappant avec force à l'aide de ses baguettes. Temari avait aussi enchaîné, ainsi que Shikamaru. Naruto lança un regard à Sakura qui l'encouragea silencieusement puis il attrapa le micro d'une main ferme et commença, joignant sa voix grave à l'harmonie :

_**We live in a cold dark world with venom in its fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight, or deny it, invite it cause when it...**_

**_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it._**  
**_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._**  
**_Say what you want, take your shots._**  
**_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_**  
**_(Na na na na na)_**  
**_Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)_**

Naruto chantonna les mélodies, tout en ayant la terrible impression de sonner faussement, de jouer un rôle, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il grimaça et, tandis que Kiba entraînait le groupe dans le second couplet, il serra la main sur le micro et abaissa les paroles. Il coupa court à la chanson, interrompant les musiciens derrière lui, s'adressant à Yahiko, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle, devant les tableaux de contrôle.

- Attendez, juste une minute !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, regardant Temari qui cessa les notes d'un coup sec sur ses cordes. Kiba s'interrompit brusquement, ouvrant la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, cherchant une explication du côté de la guitariste et du bassiste. Ceux-ci le regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de leur chanteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naruto ? cria Yahiko au loin.

Naruto mit sa main devant ses yeux pour tenter de voir son cousin à travers les spots light.

- J'peux pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les visages de ses musiciens se décomposèrent. Ils se regardèrent, outrés, tout autant qu'ils étaient. Même les quelques spectateurs, c'est-à-dire Konan, quelques autres artistes qui avaient performé ici durant les derniers jours, et les employés du restaurant, parurent surpris. Un seul, placé un peu à l'écart, gardait son visage sérieux et inexpressif, les yeux posés sur le jeune blond, debout sur la scène derrière son micro, l'air un peu bête après avoir brusquement cessé la chanson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu peux pas ? répliqua Yahiko en faisant quelques pas dans la salle pour se rapprocher.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas, vieux. J'y arrive pas, voilà.

Il remarqua alors le jeune brun de l'autre soir, celui qui avait sorti les ordures dehors pendant qu'il observait les étoiles. Il était debout au fond de la salle, appuyé contre une table, chiffon dans la main. Il le regardait. Naruto eut un étrange frisson, à savoir que le mystérieux et mignon serveur l'avait regardé tout ce temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais... ça le rendait à la fois embarrassé et heureux. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Les yeux noirs posés sur lui, lui donnaient étrangement du courage.

Il fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard de celui du garçon. Yahiko marchait dans l'allée entre les tables, se rapprochant. Poussant un soupir, Naruto s'avança et sauta de la scène, atterrissant sur ses pieds.

- Écoutez, je sais pas pourquoi, mais cette chanson, je la sens pas. Je...

- Il va falloir que tu la sentes, Naruto ! se plaignit Kiba en se levant de son tabouret. C'est le mois prochain, le grand soir. Tu peux pas nous faire ça, aller !

- Du calme, Kiba, soupira Shikamaru.

Les deux filles du groupe se regardèrent, inquiètes. Naruto inspira profondément pour tenter de s'expliquer mais rien ne lui venait. Il venait vraiment de tout gâcher. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis que son cousin lui avait offert la chance inespérée de pouvoir performer devant ces messieurs qui pouvaient les rendre célèbres et réaliser leurs rêves. Yahiko avait même trouvé pour eux une compositrice. Elle leur avait écrit une merveilleuse chanson, pleine d'originalité et qui était tout à fait de leur style musical. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer de plus ? Il était en train de gâcher tout...

Mais ce pressentiment n'était pas une blague. Il l'avait vraiment senti au fond de lui. Il n'était pas à sa place, cette chanson n'était pas faite pour lui. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas prêt à chanter ça.

- Explique-toi, Naruto, reprit plus doucement Yahiko. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tout à coup ?

- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas ! Je la sens pas, voilà tout. Je ne peux pas chanter ça, j'ai la sensation de jouer un rôle, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir, c'est... vraiment étrange. Et en plus, Sakura ne joue pas.

La jeune fille, assise à l'écart, leva les mains.

- Non, c'est rien, ça va, dit-elle en ricanant, embarrassée de cette soudaine attention. C'est normal, il n'y a pas de violon dans toutes les chansons rock ! J'ai l'habitude.

Naruto contempla son amie et secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. On est tous sensés s'amuser ici.

Il se retourna vers Konan, qui était assise à la table de la première rangée.

- Pardon, Konan. La chanson est super. Merci pour ça. Mais elle n'est seulement pas faite pour moi.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, et Naruto la remercia d'un regard, de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Un silence sembla s'éterniser dans la salle, tous se regardaient les uns les autres tandis que Naruto prenait place sur une table libre à quelques pas de là, plongeant dans ses pensées aussitôt le derrière posé sur la chaise.

Les musiciens, sur la scène, s'échangèrent des œillades mi-inquiètes mi-troublées. Ce fut Temari qui réagit la première. Elle passa son sangle de guitare par-dessus sa tête et posa son instrument par terre sur son pied. Shikamaru l'imita et Sakura se leva de son tabouret où elle était installée à les regarder jouer, afin d'aller rejoindre son ami. Kiba en fit de même, allant sauter de la scène comme Naruto l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Son atterrissage bruyant fit relever la tête de celui-ci. Yahiko, réprimant un soupir, s'approcha et s'installa aux côtés de son cousin.

- Naruto... fit Sakura, timidement. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le chanteur releva un sourire tendre à son amie.

- Ça va, Sakura. T'en fais pas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne parut pas convaincue. Le blond avait une allure si triste, si déçue... Kiba s'avança à son tour, suivi par Temari et Shikamaru. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en une accolade ferme.

- C'est bon, mon pote. On prend une pause. J'espère que ça te remettra les idées en place.

- En attendant, qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'une pizza ? proposa Temari.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Shikamaru.

- Bonne idée ! fit Sakura en souriant.

- Non, allez-y. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

À nouveau, ses amis se regardèrent. Ils finirent par accepter et quittèrent le restaurant. Les autres artistes s'éclipsèrent avec eux, certains d'entre eux étant leurs amis. Naruto regarda tout ce beau monde disparaître et regarda son cousin qui le fixait étrangement.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Naruto ?

- Rien du tout. En réalité, Yahiko, j'ai très faim.

Le rouquin l'observa longuement, essayant de lire en lui, car son comportement l'inquiétait beaucoup. Malgré sa volonté, il ne put comprendre pourquoi Naruto abandonnait maintenant alors qu'il était si prêt du but. Il avait pourtant l'air si motivé il y avait cinq jours, quand il lui avait appris que lui et son groupe aurait finalement une chance.

Yahiko soupira de nouveau et se leva, repoussant la chaise.

- Très bien, Naruto. Comme tu voudras. Sasuke ! appela-t-il ensuite. Désolé, mais même si on est fermé, on dirait qu'on a un client aujourd'hui.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le jeune serveur. Celui-ci, qui était en train de nettoyer une table avec son chiffon, se retourna et, essuyant la sueur sur son front avec le dos de sa main, abandonna son bout de linge sale sur la table et marcha vers lui. Le blond tenta de chercher des yeux son cousin, mais ce dernier semblait repartit en cuisine. Il balaya rapidement la salle de son regard, écoutant les bruits des pas de Sasuke se rapprochant, et constata que le restaurant était complètement vide, sans compter le jeune brun et lui-même.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le jeune homme était planté devant lui. Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens et Naruto ne sut déchiffrer s'il était timide ou ennuyé. Ce mec était un véritable mystère à lui seul. Le blond le contempla longtemps, observant sa peau très pâle trancher sur l'éclairage tamisée des lieux et ses vêtements sombres.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

- Oh, laisse tomber, t'as déjà assez de travail comme ça, marmonna le blond, embarrassé.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

- Bon alors, euh... Une pizza ?

Le blond eut un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'amusement brillant dans son regard tandis que le brun leva un sourcil.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu viens de refuser à l'instant ?

Naruto ricana.

- Ouais, mais... J'avais pas envie de sortir... et j'avais pas envie qu'ils me posent des questions à n'en plus finir au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer. Ici, c'est plus tranquille. Enfin, je sais que le resto est fermé, et c'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucun cuisinier présent... Écoute, laisse tomber.

- Une pizza, c'est noté, l'interrompit le jeune homme.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant les mains fines se diriger vers la poche du tablier pour en ressortir un calepin. Il écrivit quelque chose avec un stylo qu'il avait aussi récupéré au passage. Lorsqu'il se détourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine, Naruto se surprit à bondir et sa main attrapa, sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser son propre geste, le poignet du jeune homme, le retenant.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a aucun cuisinier présent aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Laisse-moi t'aider. C'est tout de même moi qui veux cette pizza !

Le garçon le regarda, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise. Naruto eut un immense sourire et se leva, dépassant le jeune homme d'une bonne tête.

- Allons faire cette pizza !

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était derrière un comptoir, dans les cuisines. Yahiko était dans son bureau, quelque part dans les coulisses. Le garçon était de l'autre côté du comptoir et tous les deux avaient les mains dans la pâte. Pour une raison ou une autre, Naruto s'étonna de nouveau, à observer avec une attention toute particulière et surtout inhabituelle, le jeune serveur. Il avait l'air d'une poupée. Il était d'une telle perfection, pâle comme de la porcelaine, avec un peu de farine sur la joue, quand il s'était gratté du revers de la main, il s'en était mis un peu. Le bandana de retour dans ses cheveux, gardant ses longues mèches brunes relevées, laissant à Naruto le loisir d'admirer les détails de son visage. Ses cils étaient longs, ses joues parfaitement découpées, ses lèvres fines et roses.

Quand il releva les yeux, Naruto sursauta légèrement et reposa son regard, paniqué et surtout pris sur le fait, sur la boule de pâte qu'il avait du mal à aplatir.

- Étends-la, un peu plus.

- Hein ? lâcha Naruto en relevant de nouveau la tête.

Il croisa le regard noir de l'autre et tous deux reçurent un petit choc électrique. Le brun rebaissa la tête le premier et tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de Naruto. Un toucher léger et délicat, n'existant que pour montrer au blond de quelle manière étendre la pâte. Sasuke l'aida à former la petite pizza puis retira sa main aussitôt. Les yeux bleus de Naruto la suivirent, presque déçu de ne plus ressentir son contact. Et il secoua la tête par la suite, confus par ses propres pensées.

- Alors, euh... ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ? demanda-t-il, ne supportant plus le silence, seulement comblé par le bruit constant et grésillant du moteur du réfrigérateur.

- On se croise tous les jours depuis longtemps, et tu ne sais pas ? murmura l'autre, sans relever la tête.

- Bah, euh... C'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment porté attention aux employés. Je ne connais que mon cousin, ici, après tout.

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en essayant malgré ses pauvres compétences, de jouer avec la pâte pour qu'elle prenne l'allure d'une pizza. Le garçon, de son côté, en était déjà à étendre la sauce et les ingrédients. Il le regarda un petit moment, avant de continuer.

- Tout à l'heure... J'ai fait un fou de moi, pas vrai ?

Lentement, Sasuke releva la tête. Naruto le regarda dans les yeux, quelques secondes, l'impression qu'ils essayaient de dire quelque chose sans faillir. Naruto était quelqu'un qui était tout à fait à l'aise oralement. Il aimait parler et ne se gênait jamais, d'habitude. Mais face à... cet étrange garçon, il avait la sensation de perdre les mots, de perdre sa facilité à s'exprimer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout comme il ne savait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait près de lui. Il savait que c'était un mélange de nervosité et de bien-être... Qui était-il ? Il avait envie de le savoir, mais avait aussi l'impression de déjà le connaître.

- Non. Tu as seulement suivi ton instinct, ce que je trouve très admirable.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

C'était quoi cette réponse ? Il ne se serait sûrement pas attendu à ça. Mais, étrangement, elle était satisfaisante. Avec un mince sourire au coin de ses lèvres, il retourna à son futur repas.

- Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

- ...Sasuke.

- Ah, oui ! Yahiko t'a appelé, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai aucune mémoire, comme tu peux voir. Moi c'est Naruto !

- Je sais, avoua-t-il avec un tout petit sourire.

Il connaissait son nom ? Mais, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, auparavant ! C'était vrai qu'ils se croisaient souvent. Naruto ne s'était jamais arrêté pour chaque employé qui travaillait ici, mais c'était tout de même surprenant que le garçon connaisse son nom. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il le regardait de loin ? Qu'il assistait toujours aux répétitions de son groupe ? Qu'il avait retenu son prénom quand ses amis l'appelaient ?

Une étrange sensation étreignit son estomac. Et ce n'était pas la faim. C'était comme une douce caresse, l'impression d'avoir des petits papillons... Il sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le garçon, la tête baissée, comme s'il était gêné, demeura silencieux et Naruto comprit qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Malgré tout, sa présence était apaisante. Douce, calme, silencieuse, et même si le jeune homme pouvait avoir l'air froid, même s'il ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas souvent, il était chaleureux. Être près de lui, c'était étonnamment agréable.

Naruto baissa la tête vers sa part, qu'il était en train de bâcler. Il soupira, découragé, et Sasuke contourna le comptoir après quelques minutes pour venir terminer le travail à sa place. Le blond s'écarta quelque peu et l'observa tout en le remerciant. À nouveau, il perdait sa capacité à parler. Jamais faire la conversation ne lui avait semblé si difficile... Les mots semblaient inutiles et dénués de sens devant cette... beauté qu'était ce jeune homme. Il était si ensorceleur... si... Naruto le regarda tout le temps qu'il manipulait délicatement la pâte, étendait la sauce, posait les ingrédients, presque avec art. C'était une véritable séance d'hypnose. Ses yeux bleus restèrent scotchés sur lui tout le temps, son esprit divaguant à des pensées toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Ils passèrent lentement, très lentement, de son visage de profil, à ses mains délicates qui se mouvaient avec une extrême prudence, puis à ses membres gracieux et fins, et finalement à ses cheveux relevés, la pâleur de sa peau, la fragilité qui émanait de sa personne...

De nouveau, il sursauta lorsque le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui parut à Naruto un très long moment. Puis, contre toutes attentes, le garçon lui adressa un sourire timide. Son visage se détourna presque aussitôt et Naruto, le corps devenu soudainement tout mou, fut trop surpris et trop déboussolé pour remarquer les légères démarcations de rouge sur les joues du jeune homme.

* * *

_L'amour est une plume, voyageant sur le dos d'un oiseau, de lieu en lieu, touchant la plupart du temps le ciel, mais s'écroulant de temps en temps au sol, ou contre un arbre. Léger comme une plume, douce caresse sur la peau, l'amour nous tombe dessus sans que l'on s'y attende... sans même que l'on voit l'oiseau passer au-dessus de nos têtes. _

Sa voix résonnait dans la salle. Une voix claire et puissante, mais qui chantait des notes douces. Yahiko, derrière le comptoir, assistait au spectacle avec un grand sourire admirateur. Kiba, assis sur un tabouret non loin, sirotait un jus de fruits tout en regardant également son amie performer une toute nouvelle chanson.

Sakura était assise sur le banc du piano et chantait tout en lisant les paroles, ne les connaissant pas encore par cœur. À ses côtés, Sasuke l'accompagnait au piano. Une mélodie rythmée, qui faisait à la fois dans le style pop et jazz. Un style moderne et très recherché, la voix de Sakura emmenant une nouvelle touche d'originalité.

Naruto entra à ce moment-là. Yahiko se retourna et cria « C'est fermé ! », mais le blond s'identifia aussitôt, retirant son bonnet avec un grand sourire. Le rouquin acquiesça et salua son cousin. Celui-ci s'avança et referma derrière lui, portant sa guitare sur son dos. Intrigué par la mélodie et la voix qui retentissait partout, il s'avança et ouvrit grand les yeux d'admiration, son sourire ne faisant que s'agrandir, en voyant sa meilleure amie. Surtout en l'entendant. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait chanter si bien ! Elle avait un véritable don ! Elle ne regardait à peine ses partitions, elle tenait le micro dans sa main et chantait avec un naturel effrayant, elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour être une star, et elle en avait l'air, à l'instant même.

Elle se leva et poursuivit son numéro debout, complètement emportée par sa chanson. Habituellement, Sakura était une fille timide et réservée. Là, elle portait la peau d'une cantatrice, d'une diva, et elle était totalement une autre personne, tout en étant elle-même. Naruto sourit, fier. Puis, tout d'un coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur le pianiste qui l'accompagnait. Il le reconnut assez vite : c'était le jeune serveur, celui qui travaillait ici et qui lui avait préparé une pizza il y avait deux jours de ça. Si Naruto admirait Sakura, il plongea dans une véritable fascination, cette fois-ci. Les doigts du jeune homme semblaient flotter sur les touches du piano, les notes coulaient avec un naturel saisissant, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un jouer du piano aussi bien, aussi merveilleusement bien ! Longtemps, il resta planté là, figé, à le fixer, à s'abreuver de son image et de sa musique.

Il sentit alors un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

- Elle est pas merveilleuse ?

- Absolument, souffla-t-il, fixant le jeune homme alors que Kiba parlait de leur amie.

- Elle nous a pondue cette chanson hier. Et elle la chante très bien ! Je crois qu'on s'entend sur le fait que c'est elle qui va prendre la place au micro dans trois semaines.

L'ensorcellement se brisa quand la chanson prit fin. Le jeune homme laissa les notes résonner, retirant ses doigts au moment où Sakura chantait le dernier mot.

Le blond se tourna vers Kiba.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, tout à fait. Elle mérite d'être mise en valeur, marmonna-t-il, pourtant toujours obnubilé par le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Tu l'as dit, mon vieux !

Sakura s'inclina, rouge tomate, lorsque Yahiko, Kiba et Naruto, l'acclamèrent. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke et se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre, le remerciant de cet accompagnement et cette composition rapide et géniale.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Le jeune homme venait tout juste de composer la musique de la chanson de Sakura ? Comme ça ? Si facilement ?

La jeune fille vint ensuite les retrouver, excitée comme une gamine.

- Je crois qu'on a notre tube pour le grand jour, les gars ! Sasuke-kun m'a filé un coup de main. Pensez à le remercier !

- C'est ce que je vais faire, de ce pas, répondit Kiba en se précipitant sur la scène, allant rejoindre le garçon toujours installé au piano.

Naruto écouta Sakura commencer à lui parler de cette nouvelle chanson, tout en regardant Kiba approcher le pianiste et lui parler tout naturellement. Le brun sembla embarrassé et souriait timidement, hochant la tête à ce que lui racontait Kiba. Naruto ressentit le désir urgent de monter sur cette scène et aller lui parler, mais encore une fois, il ne saurait absolument pas quoi dire. Il aurait l'air d'un imbécile...

- ...pour cette raison, je chanterai samedi. Ça ne te dérange pas, non ?

Il regarda Sakura, revenant à elle.

- Pas du tout, Sakura-chan. Tu es une diva, avec toi au micro, on a plus de chance.

La jeune femme rougit.

- C'est gentil...

- Je suis sincère, Saku, marmonna Naruto, absent.

Il reposa son regard sur Kiba et Sasuke. Puis, après quelques minutes, le batteur le laissa pour revenir vers lui et le pianiste posa ses yeux noirs sur lui. Naruto pensa un bref instant détourner les siens, mais décida de les soutenir et lui retourner son regard. Il se rappela d'il y a deux jours, le sourire qu'il lui avait offert. Que voulait-il dire ? Les idées confuses, le blond se tourna vers son cousin qui s'approchait d'eux.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, les enfants, s'enquit-il. Je viens d'avoir Temari au téléphone. Shikamaru et elle sont en panne, il faudra aller les chercher. Si vous partez maintenant, peut-être que vous pourrez arriver suffisamment tôt pour avoir encore le temps de répéter.

- Putain, c'est pas de chance, grommela Kiba.

- Il n'est que quinze heures, il est encore tôt, dit Sakura.

- Bon, je vais aller les chercher. Tu m'accompagnes, Sakura ?

- Oui, répondit la concernée.

- Je vais rester ici, aider mon cousin si des clients arrivent.

- Pour l'instant, c'est tranquille, mais ouais, j'aurais bien besoin de toi, merci.

Yahiko expliqua ensuite à Kiba où se trouvaient Temari et Shikamaru et, sans plus, les deux jeunes gens partirent. Le rouquin annonça qu'il irait continuer à compter l'inventaire. Seul, Naruto se retourna vers le garçon sur la scène, resté silencieux et dans son monde durant tout ce temps. Le blond, ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, décida de se défaire de sa veste encombrante et, la guitare toujours sur le dos, décida de monter le rejoindre.

Il défit son instrument de son étui et vint s'assoir sur un tabouret qu'il rapprocha du piano.

- Hey, salut !

Sasuke, qui pianotait quelque chose sans appuyer sur les touches, le regarda.

- Salut.

- La chanson est super, au fait. Je savais pas que tu étais musicien.

- Je suis pianiste, c'est tout.

- Tu as un véritable don, je te le dis.

- Merci, souffla Sasuke en baissant la tête sur ses doigts, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Alors... Sakura et toi, vous composez souvent, comme ça ?

- Elle m'a seulement demandé de l'aider... pour votre performance.

- Je vois. Allez, passe-moi les partitions. Tu as noté quelque part les accords ?

- Non, j'allais le faire.

- Je voudrais commencer à répéter maintenant, pour ne pas traîner quand les autres vont revenir, tu sais. Comme je serai à la guitare et non au chant...

Sasuke acquiesça et lâcha les touches pour se retourner sur le banc où il était assis. Naruto, la guitare sur les genoux, le regarda avec un vague sourire se pencher vers lui, posant ses doigts sur le manche de sa guitare à un emplacement précis. Naruto y posa ses yeux, ne sachant trop s'il était encore intéressé de savoir les accords ou si c'était les doigts fins du pianiste qui attiraient son attention.

- Ce sont ces accords, indiqua-t-il. Puis ceux-là. Je vais le refaire et tout noter, ce sera mieux pour toi.

Aussitôt, le garçon retourna à son piano et, après un moment d'immobilité, les doigts placés au-dessus des notes sans les toucher, comme s'il récitait une prière intérieure avant de jouer, il démarra la mélodie. Naruto regretta presque sa proximité mais ne put bientôt continuer d'être frustré... Le regarder de loin était une chose, mais l'écouter d'aussi près... c'était... fondre... fondre complètement. Sa main devint toute moite et chaude sur le manche de sa guitare.

Après quelques mesures, Sasuke s'arrêta et attrapa un crayon posé sur le piano. Il gribouilla quelque chose qui parut insensé aux yeux enfiévrés du blond. Blond qui resta là, pendant presque vingt minutes, immobile. Au bout d'un moment, qui sembla à Naruto n'avoir duré que quelques pauvres secondes, le garçon se retourna vers lui et lui tendit une feuille où il avait soigneusement indiqué toutes les notes à la guitare de la chanson.

Il attrapa la partition, incrédule, et passa ses yeux de haut en bas.

- Wouah... Merci !

- De rien.

Avec un grand sourire, Naruto se pencha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Puis il s'éloigna avec sa guitare et se mit à répéter. Sasuke le regarda de loin, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade... Délicatement, il toucha les notes du piano devant lui et sourit.

* * *

- Tu devrais lui dire comment tu te sens, déclara la jeune femme

- Il ne m'aime pas de cette façon, répondit Sasuke, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, les mains jouant une mélodie lente, aux notes espacées, presque hésitantes.

Konan, assise à ses côtés, observant son doigté d'expert, soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Il ne connaît même pas mon nom.

- Tu lui as dit, non ?

- Mais il a oublié.

- Alors redis-lui, proposa Konan avec un sourire tendre. Naruto est quelqu'un de très tête en l'air. Il a besoin qu'on lui rappelle les choses. Je le connais bien, et je suis certaine qu'il t'aime bien.

Sasuke écouta les mots de son amie, tout en laissant libre court à sa poésie musicale. Il avait levé le menton et dressait son visage vers l'avant, mais ses yeux restaient fermés. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, tandis qu'il jouait : Naruto. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années, en silence, de loin, sans même avoir fait la conversation plus d'une minute avec lui. Il l'observait vivre sa vie, tout en nettoyant les tables de ce restaurant, tout en travaillant dans son coin, tout en vivant dans son monde, il observait le blond vaquer à ses occupations, vivre ses hauts et ses bas avec ses amis. Il le regardait comme s'il était dans un téléroman qu'il suivait avec vigueur.

Sasuke était amoureux de lui. C'était un amour fleur bleu, tout simple, mais pur, aussi improbable que cliché, qui s'était présenté dans sa vie un beau matin, alors qu'il travaillait ici depuis déjà quelques temps. Le blond l'avait renversé durement, lui faisant rencontrer le sol dur et les plats qu'il portait s'étaient écrasés et brisés. Il s'était fondu en excuses et l'avait relevé, l'aidant à tout nettoyer. Son attention, sa voix, ses yeux, sa chaleur, ses mains attentionnées... Sasuke ne savait pas d'où c'était venu, cet amour... c'était seulement venu. L'un après l'autre, ses sentiments s'étaient installés au fond de son cœur, tout comme les notes qui se suivaient les unes les autres, alors qu'il continuait à jouer, racontant une histoire, racontant son histoire, racontant ce qu'il ne savait dire en mots.

Konan l'écouta longuement, puis se détourna quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle vit, au bout de la salle, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba et Naruto arriver. La musique s'interrompit à cet instant et elle reposa son regard sur Sasuke qui s'était arrêté.

- Je devrais me remettre au boulot, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le suivit tristement des yeux reprendre son tablier et son chiffon. Tel une cendrillon, il poursuivit la saleté dans la salle et se mit à frotter, tandis que le piano continuait de résonner, comme s'il l'appelait...

* * *

Plus que deux semaines, pensa Naruto en entrant au restaurant de son cousin ce matin-là. La nervosité commençait à se faire ressentir, parce que, à défaut d'avoir une toute nouvelle chanson prête et qu'ils avaient répété déjà plus qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité, lui, il avait encore ce mauvais pressentiment. Ce sentiment que quelque chose clochait... Il n'osait pas le dire à ses amis, ceux-ci allaient penser qu'il faisait exprès, à force...

La mine déprimée, il s'approcha du comptoir et y posa son sac. Il posa sa guitare également et retira son manteau. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, et l'air dehors était déjà glacial par moments.

Lançant un regard aux alentours, il réalisa que le restaurant était encore fermé. Il était tôt. Yahiko devait sans doute être dans son bureau, les employés n'étaient sûrement pas arrivés. Il regarda tout autour et aperçut une silhouette au fond, penchée sur une table. Elle frottait. Reconnaissant Sasuke, Naruto roula ses yeux bleus et soupira en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Tu travailles beaucoup trop, tu sais ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le coude, de derrière.

Il lui enleva doucement son chiffon et lui sourit chaleureusement quand il le regarda, troublé et confus.

- Rends-moi ça, soupira-t-il. Il faut que je bosse, j'ai besoin d'argent.

Naruto s'amusa à lever la main très haut pour l'empêcher de récupérer son chiffon. Son regard, scintillant de malice, croisa celui ennuyé et légèrement enflammé de Sasuke, qui était partagé entre gêne et agacement.

- Une pause n'a jamais tuer personne. Tu vas te tuer au travail, c'est moi qui te le dis.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, grogna le jeune serveur.

- Non, pas vraiment ! ricana le blond. Aller, poursuivit-il plus sérieusement. Viens te reposer un peu. Toi et moi on va composer !

- Composer ?

- Oui.

Sasuke suivit malgré lui Naruto jusqu'à la scène où ce dernier prit place au piano. Il s'assit à ses côtés, timidement. Le blond posa ses mains sur les touches de l'instrument et, fermant les yeux, débuta une mélodie quelconque, inspiré par la douceur du moment et par cet espèce d'adrénaline, de motivation, d'effervescence, que la présence de Sasuke provoquait en lui.

Sasuke l'observa et se détendit bien vite, regardant les longs doigts danser sur le clavier, s'alléchant de la musique qui emplit les alentours, qui emplit leur moment. Il crut se mettre à rêver, mais bientôt, le blond s'interrompit et le regarda, tout sourire.

- C'est un bon début, non ?

- Ouais... Tu pourrais ensuite continuer avec quelque chose comme ça..., proposa Sasuke.

Suite à ses paroles, il se pencha, touchant presque le blond pour aller poser ses mains sur les notes recherchées. Il improvisa un petit bout de chanson et Naruto, soudainement inspiré, posa ses mains tout juste à côté des siennes et poursuivit, répondant aux notes du brun. Sasuke sourit, retirant ses mains qui le gênaient, regardant celles du blond écrire la suite de leur message codé, de leur conversation musicale.

- OK, alors on reprend du début, attends, dit Naruto.

Il arrêta et réfléchit un petit moment, les yeux fermés et les mains en suspens au-dessus des notes, puis il commença leur mélodie écrite à deux. Lente au début, puis un peu plus convaincante, un peu moins craintive plus ça allait. Lorsque Naruto commença le refrain, entraînant et plus grave, Sasuke posa ses doigts sur le côté plus aigu et répondit. Naruto sourit et répéta sur deux octaves plus haut, Sasuke l'imitant sur son côté du clavier, et la musique continua ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes souriant. Naruto finit par pousser un petit rire, étonné de leur propre chef-d'œuvre.

Plus la musique se poursuivait, plus Sasuke se fit discret, Naruto semblait prendre les rennes de cette valse aux intonations candides. Il s'effaça graduellement, laissant toute la place à Naruto qui, s'inspirant de la présence si fine et si délicate à ses côtés, joua comme jamais il n'avait joué. Il avait plus l'habitude de jouer des airs rock sur sa guitare, des chansons plus brusques, plus violentes, plus rebelles. Là, il se laissait seulement aller à sa sensibilité, à une musique qui faisait un bien étonnant, une musique qui lui parlait.

Il était là, le plaisir qu'il recherchait depuis deux semaines quand il répétait avec son groupe. Il était là, juste là, sous ses doigts qui caressaient, qui cajolaient, qui aimaient le piano comme s'il était un être vivant. Sasuke l'observait, avait ses yeux posés sur lui, sur ses mains, et c'était presque comme une motivation à continuer, à ne pas abandonner. C'était pratiquement pour lui qu'il jouait. C'était pour lui qu'il révélait son talent inattendu et surprenant pour le piano. Parce que Sasuke comprenait son langage. Il comprenait sa musique.

Avec un sourire ineffaçable, il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux du jeune homme à ses côtés. Oui, il comprenait. Il captait toute l'information. Pendant un instant, Naruto eut la sensation que Sasuke était une étoile dans sa galaxie. L'une de celles qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apercevoir, l'une de celles qui étaient toujours près de lui sans qu'il ne le sache...

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, sa chanson prit fin et il laissa ses paumes vibrer sous les notes qui s'éteignirent progressivement. Un silence suivit la mélodie endormie, et Sasuke le brisa après un instant, de sa voix grave et basse, il murmura :

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi du piano...

- Ouais, j'ai toujours préféré la guitare. Et le meilleur c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- J'aime... j'aime bien ce que tu fais au piano, avoua Sasuke dans un souffle, tout bas, d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Naruto le regarda et se perdit littéralement dans son regard. Comme un trou noir, il s'y sentit aspiré.

- À toi de me jouer un morceau, chuchota Naruto, le sourire disparu pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse, envoûtée comme jamais.

Sasuke le contempla longuement, également enivré, puis accepta dans un hochement de tête silencieux. Ils échangèrent leur place et Sasuke s'installa confortablement, comme quand il composait. Le cœur battant à vive allure, le jeune homme essaya d'oublier que l'homme qu'il aimait était là juste à ses côtés, et qu'il comprenait son langage, mais même s'il essaya, il échoua. C'était impossible d'oublier sa présence, elle était certes intimidante, elle était surtout... rassurante. Douce. Attentionné. Chaleureuse...

Les mains tremblantes, il les posa sur le clavier et ferma les yeux, prêt à faire parler son cœur.

La mélodie débuta par deux notes. Deux autres s'y ajoutèrent, et lentement, avec calme, elles s'enchaînèrent, chantant un air d'amour, de tendresse. Elles parlaient d'un moment d'intimité, un moment rare comme Sasuke n'en avait jamais vécu. Avec plus d'assurance, il écrivit son message, il parla, il s'ouvrit à Naruto qui écoutait, tout ouï.

C'était la première fois, qu'il était non seulement entendu, mais compris. Il sentait les battements de son cœur se répercuter dans sa poitrine, ses mains contenant difficilement toute la frénésie qui l'habitait, tandis qu'il essayait de garder sa mélodie calme. Il brûlait cependant d'envie de jouer un morceau désordonné, passionné, enflammé, mais il... il était si perdu, si noyé dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, de douceur qu'il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce doux moment. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Naruto, ni l'effrayer alors qu'il lui livrait l'intérieur même de son cœur. Il savait qu'il rougissait, pendant que ses doigts nerveux appuyaient ici et là sur les différentes notes, révélant les différentes couleurs de son âme. Il rougissait, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait si chaud... Et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était sentit si bien.

Il ne sut pas exactement quand sa mélodie prit fin. Il sut que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les mains du blond étaient sur les siennes. Naruto se pencha vers lui, et comme dans un rêve, Sasuke tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres à peine. Il sentait ses doigts trembler sous ceux de Naruto, mais il ne bougeait pas. Oh non, jamais il n'oserait bouger dans un moment pareil.

Et quel moment...

Doucement, presque effrayé, Naruto vint effleurer sa bouche avec la sienne. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Sasuke sentit son cœur partir définitivement en parade. Sa tête tournait, ses sens perdirent les pédales, _il_ perdit les pédales... Quand Naruto l'embrassa enfin, il entendit la musique continuer dans son esprit. Une lente musique, calme, qui apaisa la frénésie de son cœur. Les lèvres de Naruto avaient un goût de paradis, elles étaient douces et chaudes, et grandes, elles aspirèrent sa bouche comme un sort magique, un ensorcellement... Il ferma les paupières et se laissa aller. Le blond retira l'une de ses mains de sur la sienne et vint la poser sur le bord du banc près de son corps, comme pour l'entourer de son bras, tout en continuant d'expérimenter timidement ses lèvres.

Il bougea, en rythme avec lui, prenant part au baiser malgré la gêne qui avait figé son corps. Il l'embrassa en retour, avec peur, avec crainte, mais Naruto ne partit pas en courant comme il l'avait cru bêtement. Au lieu de ça, il prit son autre main et la posa sur sa joue, ses doigts allant réchauffer la base de sa nuque.

Mon Dieu, c'était sûrement un rêve... Durant combien de temps avait-il imaginé une telle scène ? Il était tellement heureux, qu'il crut que le baiser durerait indéfiniment. Mais au bout de quelques longues secondes – qui parurent cruellement courtes –, Naruto s'écarta lentement. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, effrayé de ce qu'il verrait. Mais Naruto ne semblait pas troublé ni dégoûté, ni surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus paraissaient seulement confus, perdus dans un brouillard, fiévreux.

- Euh...

- Je suis désolé, souffla Sasuke automatiquement.

- N-Non ! s'exclama Naruto, écarquillant les yeux, reculant également un peu. Ne le sois pas ! Je veux dire !... Putain, c'était génial... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- C'était génial pour moi aussi, marmonna le brun, maladroit.

Ils se regardèrent encore longtemps, chacun dans le même état. Chacun en train de tomber amoureux. Sasuke n'aurait pas cru pouvoir l'aimer plus qu'il ne l'aimait déjà, mais à l'instant, il plongeait de nouveau. Il était en chute libre, il tombait, dans le vide... et même si en temps normal ça faisait peur, il était rassuré. Rassuré parce que Naruto tombait avec lui.

- Je... Je vais retourner au travail, balbutia Sasuke après un long moment.

Il se leva, cachant son visage derrière ses mèches, mais Naruto se retourna d'un bond et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Attends, s'il te plaît !

Il se leva et, tirant toujours sur son poignet, le lâcha brusquement et se planta devant lui. Sasuke leva la tête et croisa son regard bleuté. Le blond, gêné et le cœur battant très vite, ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- C'était super, ce qu'on a fait au piano, et tout ça. Ce serait cool qu'on reprenne où on en était. Je veux dire... C'était cool de composer ensemble. Ça... Ça m'a énormément inspiré.

_Je l'inspire ?_ Sasuke écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée, fixant Naruto comme si ce dernier était une comète soudainement tombée du ciel, provenant de l'espace, d'une contrée très lointaine.

- Et ce serait... bien si, tu sais, on pouvait remettre ça.

- Oui, répondit Sasuke. Pas de problème.

- Génial ! s'exclama Naruto, soufflant de soulagement. Donne-moi ta main.

- Quoi ?

- Donne-moi ta main, répéta Naruto en souriant.

Puis, constatant que le brun était confus, il lui attrapa sa main et, prenant le stylo qui reposait sur le piano, écrivit dans la paume moite de Sasuke son adresse et le nom de sa rue.

- Viens quand tu veux.

Dans un doux sourire, Naruto le laissa ensuite là, ajoutant qu'il allait aider son cousin à ouvrir le restaurant.

Au même instant, Yahiko sortit des cuisines et appela Naruto qui le rejoignit aussitôt. Sasuke, incrédule, leva sa main et regarda les numéros et la rue où habitait le blond. Une sensation de pur bonheur au fond de sa poitrine l'étreignit pour le reste de cette journée. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi léger à nettoyer les tables, à servir les clients et à sortir les ordures, un sourire niais flottant sur ses lèvres...

* * *

Après la répétition, ce même jour, tandis que Naruto rangeait sa guitare et pliait soigneusement ses partitions – celles que Sasuke lui avait confectionnées – pour les glisser dans son sac, tout en songeant au petit brun qui hantait ses pensées désormais, Sakura, le micro toujours dans la main, observait le blond avec des yeux un peu rêveurs et perdus. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était debout au milieu de la scène et qu'elle fixait le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que son amie Temari s'approche doucement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Tu vas te mettre à baver, chérie, lança-t-elle.

Sakura secoua la tête, sortant de sa léthargie, les joues prenant une teinte semblable à ses cheveux. Kiba vint les rejoindre, faisant tournoyer une baguette dans l'une de ses mains, son sac déjà sur les épaules.

- On parle de moi, mesdemoiselles ?

- Rêve toujours ! lâcha Temari, moqueuse.

- Pff, les femmes !

- Ça tu l'as dit, mon vieux, soupira Shikamaru, à quelques pas de là, qui refermait l'étui de sa basse.

Kiba partit d'un rire avant de revenir à Sakura et Temari. La jeune chanteuse se mordillait la lèvre du bas tout en jouant nerveusement avec son micro. La blonde finit par remarquer ce qu'elle regardait avec tant d'envie et d'embarras. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres après avoir regardé le blond, que son cousin venait d'aborder, et qui parlait tout en riant, à l'autre bout de la scène. Sakura rougissait, et Kiba, après avoir échangé un regard avec Temari, comprit à son tour.

- Notre diva serait amoureuse, par hasard ? murmura Temari.

- Je... Peut-être, admit la diva en question. C'est seulement que... Enfin, j'ignore s'il ressent la même chose pour moi.

- Naruto est ton meilleur ami, Sakura, s'exclama Kiba en passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Vous êtes très proches depuis longtemps, et tu es une très belle fille, talentueuse, gentille, douce. Il serait idiot de ne pas s'intéresser à toi.

- Moi, je suis sûre qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Vous n'avez pas remarqué le petit sourire qu'il a depuis quelques jours ? C'est depuis qu'il t'a entendue chanter, Sakura, ajouta Temari.

Sakura parut incertaine. Kiba regarda son meilleur ami et maintenant que Temari le disait, c'était vrai que pendant toute la journée, Naruto avait semblé anormalement heureux, plein de joie et d'inspiration. Il avait proposé plusieurs fois des modifications toutes plus ingénieuses les unes que les autres, pendant leurs répétitions, pour un résultat très surprenant et surtout satisfaisant. Le grand soir venait à grands pas et Naruto semblait plus détendu. Kiba se tourna vers Sakura.

- Tous les deux êtes prêts pour un rendez-vous !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sakura, devenant rouge tomate, tandis que Temari souriait à ses côtés.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

- Vous ne faites que vous comporter en amis vraiment très proches... On sait tous qu'il y a plus que ça entre vous deux ! Il faut faire bouger les choses si tu veux qu'elles changent, Saku chérie.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, continua Kiba. Je vais téléphoner à Naruto, ce weekend. Je vais vous organiser un dîner au restaurant et tout ça. Vous le méritez bien, après tout ce travail si difficile.

- Vous êtes certains que...

- Plus que certains, même ! rirent Temari et Kiba d'une même voix. Naruto est dingue de toi, ma belle, poursuivit la première.

Sakura observa Naruto, qui rigolait toujours avec son cousin. Puis, le gérant du restaurant se détourna et le blond se retourna vers eux. En l'apercevant, il lui fit un grand sourire et Sakura sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ses amis avaient sans doute raison : elle et Naruto étaient peut-être plus que des meilleurs amis... Peut-être était-ce le temps de passer à une autre étape...

À ces pensées, la jeune chanteuse eut des papillons dans l'estomac et les pommettes encore plus rouges. Quand Naruto vint vers eux, elle sourit plus largement.

- Alors ? lança Naruto.

Shikamaru vint également les rejoindre, les cinq membres du groupe réunis après une longue journée de répétition.

- On va manger quelque part, les gars ? demanda le blond, la guitare sur l'épaule.

- Je meurs d'envie de ramens, proposa Shikamaru.

- Je suis partant ! s'écria aussitôt Naruto.

Les autres eurent un petit rire et Naruto remarqua le visage rouge de sa meilleure amie. Sans perdre son sourire, tandis que les autres, ayant adhéré à la proposition du bassiste, se dirigeaient vers la sortie, il demanda à Sakura :

- Ça va Saku ?

- O-Oui, ça va très bien.

- OK ! Aller, tu viens ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et partit devant. Naruto suivit ses amis, sautant de la scène plutôt que d'emprunter les marches. Rejoignant les autres vers la porte, il passa devant Sasuke qui nettoyait une table après le départ de quelques clients. Le jeune homme avait son bandana qui lui relevait ses mèches et qui révélait son visage. Naruto s'arrêta pour le regarder, aussitôt envoûté par le doux et mince sourire qu'arborait le brun. Naruto le contempla et se dit que si, auparavant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais souri ainsi. Cela aurait été impossible qu'il ne voie jamais un tel sourire, une telle beauté...

Sasuke releva alors la tête, ayant senti qu'on l'observait. En croisant le regard de Naruto, son sourire devint gêné et il rebaissa la tête, non sans avoir pu laisser au blond l'opportunité de voir l'éclat de ses yeux. Satisfait, Naruto partit rejoindre ses amis, le cœur léger.

- Au fait, Naruto, demanda Kiba une fois dehors. Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ce dimanche ?

- Non, pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir, fit simplement le brun.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas s'y attarder. Il haussa les épaules et monta dans la voiture de Shikamaru.

* * *

La sonnerie de son portable résonna dans son appartement. Trois secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Naruto déboula dans le salon, sortant de la salle de bain en balançant sa serviette sur la table de la cuisine. Il enfila à la va-vite un t-shirt noir et monta la fermeture de son jean bleu. Quelques gouttes de ses cheveux humides tombaient encore sur sa nuque. Il se jeta sur la porte, son portable continuant à vibrer.

Il ouvrit, tombant nez à nez avec Sasuke. Tout son corps se tendit d'un coup et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Quelle chance de sortir à peine de la douche, et surtout, quel timing ! Si le brun était arrivé vingt minutes plus tôt, il aurait passé un premier rendez-vous avec un blond puant la sueur, sortant d'un entraînement. Quelques altères traînaient encore au salon. Un sourire gêné sur le visage, songeant au mot auquel il avait pensé tout naturellement, c'est-à-dire « rendez-vous », Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune homme.

- Hey Sasuke ! Salut ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux de le voir.

- Salut.

- Ne regarde pas, je vis dans un bordel pas possible, haha !...

Le garçon, qui ne portait pas le bandana qui lui donnait l'air si mignon en temps normal, fit quelques pas, timidement, balayant l'appartement des yeux. C'était assez grand pour un studio. Le salon était à gauche en entrant, muni d'un magnifique piano qu'il remarqua aussitôt, et la cuisine était en face. Une porte à droite, et une autre juste à côté – la chambre et la salle de bain, sans doute. Sasuke se retourna lentement vers son hôte, ôtant lentement sa veste. Naruto referma la porte et prit aussitôt sa veste.

- Laisse-moi te débarrasser de ça, dit-il gentiment.

Il posa le vêtement sur le canapé et se tourna vers son invité.

- Tu peux t'installer au salon. Tu as soif ?

- Non, c'est bon...

À la cuisine, Naruto se dirigea vers son portable, qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. En voyant que ce n'était qu'un texto de la part de Kiba, et que ce n'était donc pas une urgence, il ne prit pas la peine de le lire maintenant et reposa son téléphone. Il prit rapidement une bouteille d'eau et rejoignit son invité qui, assis au bout du sofa, comme s'il n'osait pas s'installer plus confortablement, regardait le piano. En le voyant arriver du coin de l'œil, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

- Il est génial, non ? demanda Naruto, en parlant de l'instrument.

- Oui, il est pas mal.

- C'est un cadeau de mon cousin. Il me l'a offert l'année dernière.

- Tu as de la chance, d'avoir une famille comme lui.

C'était un murmure, mais Naruto l'entendit parfaitement, tandis qu'il s'assoyait près de lui.

Un silence emplit la petite pièce. Le blond en profita pour reluquer le jeune homme. S'il ne l'avait connu qu'avec un t-shirt noir crasse, un tablier blanc toujours tâché de sauce et autres résidus de nourriture, ainsi qu'un bandana retenant ses cheveux noirs, aujourd'hui, il était habillé normalement. Il portait un chemisier bleu nuit et un jean noir, tout ce qui se faisait de plus banal. Malgré tout, il portait ces vêtements si simples avec classe et élégance. Il brillait de beauté, il brillait tout simplement... Il était son étoile, celle qui était semblable à lui, et qu'il avait tant recherché sans résultat...

Naruto, englouti par ces élans de sentiments contradictoires en lui, secoua la tête au bout d'un moment, réalisant qu'il était en train de le fixer indécemment.

- Je peux te poser une question un peu... hors sujet ? se risqua le blond.

- Vas-y.

- Quel âge as-tu ?...

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et afficha un léger sourire.

- J'ai 21 ans...

Naruto acquiesça, esquissant lentement un sourire bête, des rougeurs s'installant sur ses joues couvertes de vieilles cicatrices lui donnant l'allure d'un fauve.

- ...et toi ? demanda Sasuke à son tour, hésitant, élevant à peine la voix.

- J'ai 22 ans, répondit Naruto en souriant.

Le brun hocha la tête, un petit rictus au coin de la bouche, alors qu'il détourna ensuite le regard, se mordillant la lèvre. Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses cuisses, ses yeux allant se poser sur l'instrument. Son seul point de repère... Il avait l'impression d'être encore en train de tomber. Il tombait dans le vide depuis le baiser que le blond lui avait donné. Et même si, à l'instant, il était bien, il se sentait bien dans l'appartement de Naruto, près de lui, il était quand même très nerveux et très inquiet. Inquiet de faire un faux pas, inquiet d'être rejeté s'il n'était pas ce que le blond attendait de lui... Si lui était fou amoureux de lui depuis des années, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Il n'était qu'un serveur dans un restaurant, il n'était pas une superstar, il n'était pas un musicien hyper populaire... Il n'était pas spécial, comme lui. Alors il avait peur. Il avait peur de souffrir. Mais ça en valait la peine, il en était persuadé. Le baiser avait été magique, et lui avait donné la force de s'aventurer un peu plus sur le terrain houleux et incertain qu'était l'amour.

Le piano était son point de repère. La musique était sa lumière dans les ténèbres, sa certitude au milieu de l'incertitude. À défaut d'être complètement nul avec les mots, à défaut de ne pas savoir comment faire avec le blond, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour ce rendez-vous, il savait qu'ils étaient censés composer ensemble, que c'était la raison de sa venue ici, même si cela n'était peut-être qu'un prétexte, et ça le rassurait...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sasuke, les yeux toujours posés sur l'instrument, décida de prendre la parole.

- Alors, euh... On... On se met au boulot ?

- Ouais ! s'exclama aussitôt le blond. Attends, juste un moment !

Il se leva et, sous le regard perdu du brun qui le suivit des yeux. Naruto attrapa sa guitare dans sa chambre et revint aussitôt.

- J'avais pensé à un truc, commença le blond en s'asseyant sur la table basse, près du piano.

Sasuke se leva à son tour et le rejoignit, prenant la place au piano pour être à la hauteur de son ami. Silencieux, il l'invita à continuer, montrant qu'il était tout ouï. Naruto sourit légèrement en fixant le vide, puis remontant son regard vers celui de Sasuke.

- Dans moins de deux semaines, je vais jouer avec mon groupe lors d'un important concert, tu sais. Toi et moi, on forme un super duo, et j'avais pensé... qu'on aurait pu... jouer quelque chose. Monter un numéro. Que toi et moi. Toi au piano, moi au chant et à la guitare. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Naruto vit le jeune homme écarquiller lentement les yeux. Il sembla sous le choc quelques secondes, puis, finalement, répondit quelque chose comme :

- Mais... on n'a rien à jouer... balbutia-t-il.

Se penchant sur sa guitare, Naruto poursuivit.

- On a encore deux semaines pour composer un truc. Je te l'ai dit, ta façon de jouer m'inspire énormément... À deux, on peut faire quelque chose de vraiment super ! Et puis, la chanson de mon groupe est terminée, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de la répéter. Je peux très bien faire les deux en même temps. Aller, accepte !

- Et... qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de ça, tes amis ?

- Ils n'en sauront rien, c'est une surprise, avoua le blond avec un immense sourire.

Sasuke observa ce sourire et s'entendit accepter, dire oui d'une voix absente. À travers ses yeux hypnotisés, il vit Naruto sourire encore plus, si c'était seulement possible, dévoilant ses dents blanches étincelantes, l'aveuglant, l'éblouissant. Le blond s'approcha ensuite de lui et enfourcha sa guitare, refermant ses doigts sur un accord et posant l'autre main près des cordes qu'il frôla à peine.

- Alors voilà, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser la mélodie que l'on a fait à l'improviste, la dernière fois. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement.

- Super ! Tu crois que tu pourrais la jouer ? Je vais écouter et essayer de créer un accompagnement à la guitare. On partira de ça par la suite, pour notre chanson.

- Mais... et les paroles ?

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Acquiesçant une nouvelle fois, Sasuke s'installa derrière le clavier et leva ses mains au-dessus des touches. Sentant le regard du blond sur lui, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait de la dernière fois, c'était ce baiser. C'étaient les lèvres du blond et le goût qu'elles avaient. Quelle était donc cette mélodie, déjà ? Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, derrière les délicates et savoureuses sensations qu'avait laissées le blond en lui, il finit par retrouver le son de la musique qui habitait encore son cœur.

Ses doigts prirent le devant. Commençant la mélodie candide et lente au début, il eut envie de sourire de sa propre bêtise. Comment avait-il pensé pouvoir oublier ça également ? Ce moment était gravé en lui tout autant que cette musique. Elle en était le témoin.

Naruto assistait en silence à la prestation du brun. Ses mains devenues molles sur son propre instrument, il se laissa transporter par les notes que jouaient Sasuke. Il devait porter attention aux accords pour pouvoir l'accompagner ensuite avec sa guitare, mais il était déjà emmené bien loin par le son et la musique enveloppante, qui lui rappela leur moment devant le piano, moment qui s'était terminé entre leurs lèvres. Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, à un rythme saccadé, Naruto se mit à fixer tantôt les doigts de fée qui voyageaient sur le piano comme des vagues dans la mer, tantôt le visage concentré du pianiste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait le plus inspirant. Les mains si habiles, ou le visage si profondément plongé dans la musique, dans l'âme même de chaque note qui résonnait dans le salon de son petit appartement. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, la mâchoire légèrement crispé, les lèvres serrées.

Naruto s'arrêta à cette bouche. À ces lèvres. Et ressentit l'impitoyable et l'immense envie de les embrasser. Son cœur, avant qu'il ne le sache seulement, cognait violemment contre l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Sasuke arrêta alors la musique, étouffant les notes en plaquant ses mains sur le clavier. Tournant la tête vers le blond, il murmura :

- C'était ça ?

- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça, répondit Naruto, reprenant ses esprits.

Il se redressa et attendit un petit moment, fixant Sasuke et soutenant le regard de celui-ci.

- Putain, Sasuke... Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, le pianiste reçut le compliment comme une petite claque. Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux et se détourna, gêné, ses doigts caressant avec lenteur et délicatesse les touches du piano.

- Euh...

- C'est un don. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer comme toi. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent.

- Merci, souffla le concerné.

Sasuke inspira profondément et fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, alors Naruto demeura silencieux, attendant patiemment les aveux de son vis-à-vis, intéressé d'en savoir plus sur lui. Comme il l'avait pensé, le garçon ouvrit la bouche après un petit moment de réflexion, pour murmurer tout bas :

- La musique me permettait de n'entendre que ça quand... il n'y avait que des cris, qui résonnaient dans la maison. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et j'oubliais tout en jouant.

- Des cris ? s'étonna Naruto, ne parlant pas plus fort que lui.

- Mon père. Ma mère. Mon frère. Il y avait toujours des histoires entre eux... Ça ne finissait jamais. Mes parents voulaient qu'il soit parfait, dans tous les domaines, et lui, il avait finit par se rebeller. Il est devenu délinquant, il s'est mis à traîner avec des gens bizarres, il a abandonné ses études. Quand mes parents sont morts dans un accident, il s'est tiré quelque part en me promettant une vie meilleure quand il reviendrait. Je ne l'ai plus revu... et ça fait quatre ans.

Sasuke positionna ses doigts sur des notes, mais ne les enfonça pas. Seul le silence continuait de remplir ses oreilles.

- La musique a été ma seule amie. C'est le seul luxe que j'ai toujours eu dans ma vie. Tu sais, continua-t-il en relevant un sourire triste vers Naruto. De savoir jouer et savoir comment m'enfuir quand la réalité devient... intenable.

_Ça, et le fait d'être amoureux en secret..._ songea Sasuke, en rebaissant la tête et en souriant imperceptiblement. La musique et l'amour. Deux choses presque identiques. L'un comme l'autre pouvait être doux, passionné, bien faisant, l'un et l'autre savait faire du bien, savait réconforter, savait panser le cœur lorsqu'il souffrait, mais l'un et l'autre pouvait également se montrer plus dur par moment, plus violent aussi...

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais cinq ans, avoua alors Naruto, brisant le silence.

Sasuke tourna ses yeux noirs vers le blond, surpris. Celui-ci s'était mis à gratter quelques cordes. Une musique légère flottait dans l'air tandis qu'il poursuivait l'histoire de sa vie, à son tour.

- Ma tante m'a recueilli, et mon cousin, de six ans mon aîné, m'a promis qu'il prendrait soin de moi. Qu'il deviendrait mon grand frère et qu'il me protégerait. Mais je me suis quand même longtemps senti seul. Et la musique... était la seule chose qui me permettait d'expliquer tous ces sentiments que j'avais... C'était la seule façon de m'exprimer, parce que... même si je parle beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment dire mes vraies émotions, mes vrais sentiments. Il n'y a que par la musique que j'y arrive.

- C'est la pire solitude qui puisse exister. Se sentir seul au milieu d'une famille.

Après ses mots, Sasuke fit résonner une note, avec son doigt. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur le clavier du piano tandis que ceux de Naruto étaient posés sur lui. Dans ses oreilles retentissait la note, mais dans son cœur et dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il entendait et saisissait, c'était que Sasuke était comme lui. Il avait eu le même genre d'enfance, il avait été seul, il s'était senti plus seul que jamais, même en étant entouré d'une famille, il avait été sauvé par la musique, il n'y avait que la musique et le chant qui le faisaient se sentir vivant. Et aujourd'hui, Naruto réalisa une chose... Avec la musique et le chant comme moyen de survie venait de s'ajouter Sasuke.

Sasuke et ses doigts de génie, Sasuke et sa douce musique, Sasuke et sa passion, Sasuke et son cœur qui avait connu les mêmes souffrances que le sien, Sasuke, que Sasuke...

Le jeune pianiste avait débuté une nouvelle mélodie. Il jouait quelque chose de lent et de mignon, un air heureux, rafraîchissant. Naruto sourit en l'écoutant.

- Tu viens de t'écraser dans ma vie comme une météorite... murmura-t-il. Mais en réalité, on a toujours vécu sur le même satellite. Aucun de nous ne s'est seulement jamais retourné pour voir l'autre...

De profil, Naruto vit les lèvres du brun s'étirer en un doux sourire. Puis, il tourna la tête et le regarda.

- Tes chansons doivent être très poétiques, Naruto. Mais tu fais erreur.

- ...hein ? souffla Naruto, perdu.

- J'ai toujours eu mes yeux posés sur toi.

Lentement, les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Son cœur s'emballa, son sang pulsait violemment dans ses veines. Il sentit des chaleurs lui monter, tandis qu'il comprenait à retardement ce que signifiaient les mots de Sasuke. _J'ai toujours eu mes yeux posés sur toi._ Alors quand il s'était imaginé que le brun le regardait de loin, c'était en fait la vérité ? Sasuke l'admirait secrètement ? Il avait ses yeux posés sur lui... Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Naruto. Pas exactement certain de la réelle signification de tout ceci, il s'en sentit cependant touché. Flatté.

Mais la réalité le frappa durement après ce qui sembla un long silence entre eux, comblé par la douce musique que jouait désormais Sasuke avec assurance. C'étaient des notes, à la fois porteuses de grands rêves, à la fois timides et hésitantes. Un mixte étrange qui faisait battre le cœur. Sasuke était-il en train d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose d'important ? Et pourquoi avait-il seulement invité Sasuke à venir chez lui ? Il aurait fallu être stupide pour croire que Naruto avait uniquement envie de composer. Il fallait être véritablement idiot pour croire à ces bêtises. Naruto n'avait aucune envie d'être seulement professionnel. Oui, la musique, avec lui, _sa_ musique, était absolument merveilleuse, mais... justement, entre eux, la musique n'était pas du tout un boulot. C'était comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. C'était passionné. C'était un loisir, un mode de vie, une façon d'aimer.

- Sasuke... Est-ce que c'est une... confession ?

Tout en jouant les derniers instants de la pièce, Sasuke répondit, les yeux baissés sur ce qu'il faisait et le cœur battant à cent mille à l'heure.

- Je dirais plutôt une... déclaration.

Si Sasuke n'était pas plongé dans ce nuage tout à fait irréel, il se serait fort probablement félicité. De n'avoir pas tremblé, ni d'avoir balbutié ou dit n'importe quoi. La nervosité était à un tel niveau en lui, et la peur également, cette même peur que Naruto ne ressente pas la même chose... mais tout cela était éclipsé par une chose encore plus forte. L'espoir. Et bien sûr l'amour. L'amour naissant, l'amour encore intact, encore intouché, inviolé, l'amour neuf, fort, l'amour qui pourrait déplacer des montagnes... Naruto semblait réceptif. Il n'avait pas la tête d'un mec totalement pas intéressé, après tout... Il souriait légèrement, rougissait, et le fixait avec de grands yeux innocents et incrédules.

Peut-être...

- Une déclaration ? répéta-t-il, l'air naïf.

Son morceau terminé, Sasuke laissa ses doigts savourer les vibrations des notes qui s'éteignaient doucement, puis il tourna la tête vers celui qu'il aimait silencieusement depuis longtemps. Naruto sursauta presque en rencontrant son regard.

- Oui, souffla-t-il simplement, en réponse à la question toute bête que le blond avait posée précédemment.

- Tu... tu, tu veux dire que tu m'aimes bien ?

- Je t'aime tout court, lâcha Sasuke, d'une voix très basse.

Il se mordit la lèvre, aussitôt cette phrase sortie de sa bouche comme une voleuse. Il se maudit, voulut pleurer d'avoir dévoilé son plus grand secret, mais pourquoi mentir ? Pourquoi garder encore le silence alors que Naruto était là, devant lui, seul avec lui dans son appartement, l'ayant invité lui et lui seul ? C'était parce que le blond avait un intérêt pour lui, aussi mince et insignifiant soit-il, non ?

Naruto demeura immobile après cet aveu, très lourd de conséquence. C'était presque comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. En réalité, il avait très bien entendu. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à y croire.

Sasuke l'aimait ? Il l'aimait comme dans « amour » ? Comme dans « vrai amour » ? Comme dans « amoureux de lui » ? De lui ? Vraiment ? Et depuis combien de temps, exactement ? Depuis quand le jeune serveur l'aimait-il sans rien dire ? Il travaillait au restaurant de son cousin depuis assez longtemps, et tout ce temps, Naruto ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à sa seule existence, tandis que lui, il l'aimait... Wow...

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre ouverte, Naruto resta figé longuement, le regardant avec effarement, si bien que Sasuke finit par se sentir blessé du si long silence. Balbutiant des excuses, il se leva et se prépara à prendre sa veste pour quitter, mais Naruto le retint en bondissant debout, attrapant son poignet.

- Attends ! Je... Sasuke, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais...

- Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre, murmura le brun, gardant la tête baissée.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, assura le blond en souriant maladroitement. Vraiment beaucoup... et je ne suis pas en train de dire que ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est... La vérité, c'est que... je crois que c'est un coup de foudre. Je suis encore engourdi du choc et surtout ébloui. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'est... vraiment difficile à dire.

Le brun releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

- Alors dis-le en musique, proposa-t-il, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je crois que j'ai une meilleure façon de l'exprimer.

Sasuke s'apprêta à demander quelle était cette autre façon, mais Naruto le fit taire en venant délicatement, certes fermement, poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il fut surpris, mais bien vite, il prit part au baiser et put quasiment sentir la frénésie émaner du blond. Il crut pendant un moment qu'il pouvait le croire quand il disait être encore sonné par le choc de la foudre. Il pouvait le sentir trembler, il était chaud et frémissant. Sans attendre une éternité, Sasuke glissa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, oubliant sa gêne et son hésitation du début tout comme il oublia le reste du monde, et même le piano qui était pourtant son point de repère.

Fermant les paupières, il s'abandonna à Naruto et partagea avec lui ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un amour tout jeune qui fleurissait pour la toute première fois. Le guitariste et chanteur posa ses mains sur son visage puis descendit ensuite avec douceur le long de son corps pour l'envelopper chaleureusement. Leurs respirations saccadées créaient une mélodie qui s'entrechoquait, une harmonie chuchotée qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement bien. Le baiser était exactement ce qu'avait dit Naruto, il était tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, il était la musique entre eux, il était leur communication, il était les notes de leur amour. Chaque fois que leurs lèvres se séparaient, ce n'était que pour mieux se rejoindre, que pour mieux s'étreindre, ainsi qu'en allaient les doigts de Sasuke lorsqu'ils caressaient le piano...

* * *

_Tu ne sais jamais quand le bonheur peut tomber et se casser. Fracasser le sol et se briser en mille miettes. Tu ne sais jamais quand le bonheur peut se fracturer et ne devenir qu'un fragment du passé. Tu aimerais tant retourner en arrière et empêcher cet imprévu de faire mal à ton bien-aimé... Mais la réalité, ce n'est pas comme ça. On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé, mais ce qu'on peut faire, c'est décider d'avoir un avenir, et panser les blessures qu'on a causées. Oui, ça, on peut le faire._

_Et quand tu réalises la profondeur des cicatrices, tu te promets de réaliser l'impossible afin que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais, jamais, jamais..._

C'est la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui réveilla Sasuke. Papillonnant des paupières pour se sortir de son lourd et douillet sommeil, il prit lentement conscience de l'endroit où il était, ainsi que la chaleur qui l'entourait. Ouvrant définitivement les yeux sur le plafond, il posa ensuite son regard sur le canapé, à quelques pas de lui, qui était étrangement haut, puis sur la masse endormie tout près de lui. Un bras musclé, humide et mou, était sur son ventre et l'entourait.

Tournant la tête vers celle de Naruto, échouée sur l'oreiller à deux centimètres de lui, Sasuke se rappela de leur soirée... et du dénouement plutôt inattendu de celle-ci. Rougissant comme une jeune fille, couché à même le sol du salon, emmitouflé dans des couvertures que le blond leur avait emmenées la veille, il fixa Naruto avec un mélange de gêne, d'incrédulité, d'amour et d'inquiétude.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Dès le premier soir, ils avaient fait l'amour. Cela leur avait paru tout naturel, les gestes s'étaient suivis, enchaînés, et la suite des choses avait été... ça. Une étreinte plus poussée, certes, mais désirée. Du moins, Sasuke en avait eu envie. Tellement envie qu'il avait mis au placard son jugement et le fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine l'un l'autre. Ce n'était pas son genre de coucher aussi vite, dès le tout début d'une relation, mais il aimait Naruto, et il avait confiance en lui.

Un mince sourire rêveur et encore ensommeillé s'inscrivit sur son visage, avant qu'il ne réalise que le téléphone sonnait toujours.

Sasuke tenta de se redresser, grimaçant légèrement. Il se pencha sur son amant et le secoua doucement.

- Naruto... Réveilles-toi. Le téléphone...

Le blond grogna mollement, sans daigner bouger. Sasuke essaya une nouvelle fois, mais il semblait dormir si bien qu'il abandonna, et puis, le téléphone sonnait depuis un bon moment déjà, mieux valait laisser l'appel s'enregistrer dans la boîte vocale. Et si c'était vraiment important, la personne laisserait un message.

Au moment où le brun allait se recoucher, voulant profiter des dernières heures matinales au creux des bras de l'homme qu'il aimait – encore plus après cette nuit –, la messagerie se déclencha et une voix féminine se mit à résonner dans le salon. Sasuke, curieux, arrêta tout mouvement.

- _Naruto, c'est moi, Sakura. Salut ! Je t'ai laissé des messages sur ton portable, mais comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai décidé de t'appeler chez toi. Enfin, voilà... Je me demandais, pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir, à quelle heure as-tu envisagé de venir me chercher ? Je serai prête vers 19h, alors... Tiens-moi au courant ! À ce soir !_

Le visage du jeune pianiste se décomposa totalement. Pendant un long moment, il se retourna et regarda celui de Naruto, ne comprenant pas la signification de ceci, pas certain d'avoir réellement entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les yeux écarquillés, toujours immobile sur les draps, il contempla le blond, qui était nu tout comme lui, endormi profondément et... la réalité le frappa durement.

La voix féminine et le mot prononcé par elle, « rendez-vous », envoya des décharges douloureuses en lui, des nausées, des crampes soudaines, la difficulté de respirer, le souffle coupé brusquement. Elle le hanta, lui rappelant cruellement à quel point il avait été stupide. À quel point il était humilié. Il crut un instant qu'il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, lui faisant doucement réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il regarda de nouveau Naruto, qui dormait comme un bébé, et se sentit encore plus blessé. Une douleur... comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant, s'écoula dans ses veines et le brûla. Un rendez-vous, hein ? Avec Sakura ? Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Naruto était très proche d'elle, c'était sûrement... sa petite amie ou un truc du genre, lui, il n'était qu'un pianiste super doué qu'il utilisait pour combler son manque d'inspiration et son incapacité à composer lui-même !... Il n'était rien, juste un petit remplacement pour un soir, juste... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était à ses yeux, en fait ! Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal... En tout cas, il savait ce qu'il ne serait plus !

En colère, il chercha ses vêtements des yeux et s'habilla en vitesse, commandé par le seul but de partir d'ici. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il s'enfuie très loin et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Tandis qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de tourner dans sa tête, il pensa à leurs moments devant le piano, à ses sentiments qui étaient devenus plus forts encore, il pensa à tout ce que Naruto lui avait dit... Tout cela n'avait été que des mots vides ?

Il ferma les yeux, pour éviter que ses larmes glissent sur son visage, mais une seule se faufila sous sa paupière et trouva le chemin jusqu'à son menton. Il se releva et enfila son pantalon, après quoi il prit sa veste et ce fut à cet instant, que Naruto ouvrit les yeux, dérangé dans son sommeil par l'agitation de son partenaire. Se frottant les yeux, le blond vit le brun tout habillé et debout, visiblement prêt à partir. De dos, il ne vit pas son visage décomposé et ses quelques larmes qui scintillaient dans ses yeux, ni celle qui avait laissée une traînée humide sur sa joue gauche.

Il fronça les sourcils en roulant sur le dos.

- Hey, Sasuke, où vas-tu ?

- Loin de toi !... cracha le jeune homme sans se retourner.

Il était en train de monter la fermeture de son pantalon et de boutonner son chemisier.

- Quoi ? lâcha le blond en se redressant sur ses coudes. Hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas !

- Mais je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Naruto en se redressant en position assise. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il ensuite, plus doucement.

Sasuke ne dit rien et, une fois habillé, il passa sa veste sur ses épaules et se précipita vers le hall d'entrée, sans plus. Naruto, paniqué et surtout confus, possédé par la seule pensée que Sasuke était en train de partir, se leva, enroulant le drap autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité. Il poursuivit le jeune homme et le rattrapa d'une poigne ferme autour de son bras dans le couloir de l'entrée.

- Sasuke, merde, attends !

Il l'obligea à se retourner et ce qu'il vit le figea à son tour d'effroi. Les yeux du brun étaient rouges et son expression était à briser le cœur. Plongé froidement dans l'incompréhension, Naruto le regarda avec stupeur et inquiétude.

- Putain, dis-moi... J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ?

- Oublie-moi ! Oublie cette chanson, oublie ce qu'on a fait, oublie tout ! Je m'en vais et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Lâche-moi.

- Non. Pas avant que tu m'aies dit la raison ! Je croyais que... enfin, tout était génial jusqu'à maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Plutôt que jouer l'innocent, tu devrais vérifier tes appels ! Oh, et penses à te préparer pour ton rendez-vous. Espèce de salaud !

Sur ce, la main du blond perdit sa poigne et Sasuke se libéra. Leur contact se brisa et la dernière chose que Naruto vit, à travers ses yeux effarés, fut la porte de l'entrée qui claqua. Il sursauta au vacarme, comme si on venait de lui mettre une violente gifle. La douleur inattendue fut profonde et vive. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Quel genre de réveil était-ce ? Qu'était la réalité et le cauchemar ?...

Le silence ne lui avait jamais paru aussi cruel et douloureux, désagréable. Une main toujours sur sa taille afin de soutenir au mieux le drap, il fixa longuement la porte de l'entrée, se répétant mentalement les derniers mots du brun, mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, suspendus à ses lèvres alors qu'il cherchait à les comprendre. Mais peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne trouvait aucune explication. Aucune.

- Mais quel foutu rendez-vous ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il revint lentement vers le salon et posa un regard meurtrier sur le téléphone.

- De quoi il parle, merde !?

Il s'approcha de l'appareil, resserrant le drap autour de lui, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La seule odeur régnant chez lui désormais était celle de Sasuke et ça lui rappelait sa présence. Merde, que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ? Encore une heure auparavant, et tous les deux dormaient l'un contre l'autre, dans la chaleur qu'avait laissée leur étreinte de la nuit dernière... Il pensait que tout était parfait, il pensait que tout allait bien, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité les rattrape. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Sasuke ?

Il mit en marche la messagerie. Il avait effectivement un message, le petit carré scintillait en rouge. Presque avec peur, il pesa sur le bouton et une voix familière résonna dans le salon, lui faisant lentement écarquiller les yeux.

- _Naruto, c'est moi, Sakura. Salut ! Je t'ai laissé des messages sur ton portable, mais comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai décidé de t'appeler chez toi. Enfin, voilà... Je me demandais, pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir, à quelle heure as-tu envisagé de venir me chercher ? Je serai prête vers 19h, alors... Tiens-moi au courant ! À ce soir !_

- Quoi ?... murmura Naruto.

Incrédule, il resta de longs instants immobile. De quoi parlait son amie ? Quel rendez-vous, bordel ? Il se dirigea à la cuisine, où il se rappelait avoir abandonné son portable, peut-être que dans les messages que sa meilleure amie lui avait laissés, elle expliquait un peu mieux toute cette histoire.

Il prit son téléphone, une fois dans appuyé au comptoir, et fouilla ses messages. Effectivement, Sakura en avait laissés trois, qui n'expliquaient pas vraiment les pièces manquantes du puzzle, et après ceux-ci, il vit un message qui datait d'hier, avant que Sasuke n'arrive chez lui. C'était de la part de Kiba. Naruto se rappela du message qu'il avait tout bonnement ignoré à l'arrivée de Sasuke.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, qui lui étreignait le cœur tel des étaux épineux, il décida de l'ouvrir et il lut, ses mains tremblantes comme s'il s'apprêtait à connaître une vérité qui changerait toute sa vie.

_Yo Naruto ! Alors voilà, moi et les autres avons décidé de vous caser, toi et Sakura. Figure-toi qu'on sait tous que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, et nous avons donc décidé de vous organiser une soirée au restaurant, c'est notre tournée. Vous le méritez bien, après tout le dur travail que vous avez fait pour notre concert. Sakura est vraiment la fille pour toi, mon vieux, alors profite bien de cette soirée. _

Un rendez-vous avec Sakura. Ces crétins lui avaient organisé un rendez-vous avec Sakura. Sa meilleure amie. La fille qu'il considérait comme sa putain de sœur. Ses imbéciles d'amis avaient organisé cette soirée sans son consentement, sans même lui avoir demandé et avaient maintenant gâché toutes ses chances avec la personne qu'il aimait sincèrement ! Ils avaient tout bousillé avec Sasuke, et l'avaient même blessé au passage !

Avec des amis comme ça, qui avait besoin d'ennemis ?

Naruto serra les poings fortement, et dans un excès de colère, il serra aussi la mâchoire et hurla tout en balançant son portable qui alla s'écraser dans le mur. Il se prit ensuite la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber par terre. Des larmes de rage brillèrent dans ses yeux tandis qu'il revoyait la scène... Sasuke, son Sasuke, son étoile, son tout nouvel amour, le cœur brisé et les larmes menaçant de couler sur son doux visage, quittant en furie alors qu'il pensait qu'il le trompait ou qu'il l'utilisait, ou peu importe ce qu'il pouvait s'être imaginé avec ce message qu'il avait entendu. Et il n'avait pas tort. À sa place, lui aussi, se serait imaginé des tas de scénarios...

Mon Dieu, après cette nuit... il devait être tellement blessé... Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir les dégâts... ils seraient irréparables... Le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pourrait pas blâmer Sasuke de lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas ouvert son putain de message ! S'il l'avait fait, il aurait eu l'opportunité d'appeler Kiba et de lui dire de tout annuler. Et en ce moment, Sasuke serait toujours ici, dans ses bras, plutôt que chez lui, ou peu importe où il était parti, à pleurer ou à le haïr.

Échoué là comme un rescapé, Naruto fixait le vide, toujours nu sous son drap. Deux larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, ses mains étaient sur son front, ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux remontés. Il ressemblait à un enfant dont tous les rêves venaient d'être injustement brisés.

Après de longues minutes, durant lesquelles il ne fut plus qu'une enveloppe vide, il se leva, se dirigea au salon pour prendre les draps et ses vêtements. Il ne daigna pas regarder le piano, comme si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'instrument avait deviné le danger, et enroula les draps dans ses bras pour aller les laver plus tard. Il prit ensuite une longue douche, pleura aussi, et poursuivit sa journée comme un zombie ambulant, passant le reste de son temps gisant sur le canapé à fixer le plafond. Sa guitare sur le ventre, il tenta de se réconforter dans la musique, regardant les heures passer.

Mais la musique n'avait plus aucune harmonie, ni aucune magie en elle... elle était vide et encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Sasuke avait tout emporté avec lui.

* * *

- La salle est à craquer. Je suis si nerveuse !

Temari tourna la tête vers Sakura, qui entrait dans la loge, les joues roses et les mains tremblantes. Elle semblait déjà angoisser. Kiba s'approcha d'elle, baguettes en main.

- T'inquiète, ce soir, on va mettre le feu ! On est prêt, je le sens, c'est ce soir qu'on va devenir célèbre.

- J'ai vraiment mal au ventre, murmura Sakura en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Shikamaru était assis à ses côtés et attendait tout simplement, tandis que Temari faisait les cents pas. Kiba était tout aussi agité, répétant qu'ils seraient les meilleurs, qu'ils pouvaient le faire, qu'ils allaient réussir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses regarda le cinquième membre du groupe : Naruto. Il était avachi sur le fauteuil, dans un coin, et grattait sa guitare, le regard perdu dans le vide, tout en soufflant des paroles qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, le cœur battant douloureusement, se rappelant de leur sortie ratée. Le blond avait dit qu'elle et lui n'étaient que des amis, qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle. Elle avait été blessée, mais avait accepté la décision du blond. Mais pourquoi son ami était-il si déprimé, depuis ? Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Et pourquoi s'isolait-il toujours, avec son instrument ? Jour après jour, depuis ce dimanche là, elle l'avait vu penché sur quelques papiers, gribouillant elle ne savait quoi, puis après, il allait faire quelques essais sur sa guitare ou sur le piano. Elle le soupçonnait d'écrire une chanson, mais à quoi servirait cette chanson s'il ne l'avait pas partagée avec le groupe ?

- Naruto, mon vieux, t'es prêt ?

Le blond sortit de sa léthargie à la voix de Shikamaru.

- Ouais.

- C'est bientôt, ajouta Kiba.

- Je suis prêt.

Naruto souleva sa guitare et se leva ensuite. Il passa la sangle sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois seulement aller voir un truc, annonça-t-il avant de quitter.

Sous les regards curieux de ses amis, il marcha dans le couloir et se rendit à la salle. En effet, celle-ci était pleine.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, à une vitesse incroyable et pourtant, chaque jour avait semblé durer une éternité et avait été pénible à traverser. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. C'était leur concert, le concert qui allait décider s'ils avaient un avenir dans le domaine de la musique. Et Naruto n'était pas spécialement emballé. Aujourd'hui était une journée aussi normale et ennuyante que les autres. La raison pour laquelle il angoissait, n'était pas parce qu'il était nerveux ou stressé par leur prestation et par la décision des hommes qui les regarderaient. Il l'aurait été, un mois plus tôt. S'il était angoissé, là, c'était parce que ce soir était également le soir où il saurait s'il avait un avenir, non pas dans le domaine de la musique, mais avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Dans l'éclairage tamisé et assez sombre du restaurant, il arpenta les rangées et finit par le trouver. Sasuke. Il écarquilla cependant les yeux en le voyant marcher vers la sortie, habillé et visiblement prêt à partir. Il bondit sur ses pieds et le rejoignit, atterrissant devant la porte. Il faillit bousculer quelques clients qui entraient et s'excusa maladroitement tout en prenant Sasuke par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'énerva le brun.

- Et moi je peux savoir où tu allais comme ça ?

- Eh bien je rentre. Mon quart de travail est terminé.

- Et le concert ? Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

- Je peux partir quand je veux. Laisse-moi.

Sur ce, Sasuke le contourna pour continuer son chemin, mais Naruto le retint et vint se placer de nouveau devant lui. Il put clairement lire sur le visage du brun que celui-ci était énervé. Mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Sasuke pouvait bien s'énerver contre lui. Il en avait tous les droits. Mais ce soir, il allait enfin connaître la vérité.

- Non, attends, insista Naruto en balbutiant. Ce soir, c'est notre concert. Et je tiens à ce que tu le vois.

- Pourquoi ? soupira Sasuke en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Parce que... parce que ce soir est un soir spécial. Je... j'ai préparé une chanson, et je veux que tu l'entendes. Promis, après je te laisse tranquille si tu ne veux plus de moi. Promis, promis. Mais laisse-moi juste une chance, juste ce soir, pour t'expliquer tout ce malentendu. Je t'en prie, je t'en _supplie_. S'il te plaît, reste... Je ne pourrais y arriver sans toi...

Sasuke se détendit après ces mots. Les yeux bleus semblaient sincères et il ne pouvait pas y résister. Naruto avait l'air vraiment abattu et il était curieux d'entendre cette fameuse chanson, curieux aussi d'entendre l'explication à ce malentendu. Quel malentendu ? Celui d'avoir stupidement eu deux rendez-vous en même temps ? Celui d'avoir couché avec lui tandis que le lendemain, il devait voir sa petite amie ? Malentendu... Aux yeux de Sasuke, cela ressemblait plus à une bêtise, une erreur, une maladresse vraiment malheureuse.

La douleur était encore présente. Même après deux semaines, il n'avait toujours pas avalé cette pilule, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier le blond. Il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Avec Naruto planté là droit devant lui, lui disant, le suppliant de rester pour cette chanson qu'il avait préparée, semblait briser les défenses qu'il avait bâties autour de son cœur durant ces deux dernières semaines...

Et merde... il faiblissait encore devant lui...

Avec un profond soupir, Sasuke décida de détourner son regard des grands yeux bleus avant de retomber dans ses bras comme un idiot et de souffrir encore plus.

- C'est bon, s'entendit-il murmurer. Mais il y a intérêt pour toi que ça en vaille la peine.

Sur ce, Sasuke, d'un pas énervé, le bouscula pour aller s'assoir quelque part dans la salle. Naruto le vit prendre une place tout au fond, à une table encore libre. Il y posa son sac avec rage, s'assit et attendit. Naruto le vit même, de loin, essuyer quelques larmes au bord de ses yeux et cette image lui donna le courage de performer comme jamais et réparer ce cœur fragile qui s'était brisé, faute de circonstances malheureuses. Il allait le reconquérir. Jamais une chose ne lui avait semblé si précieuse et si... si importante. Jamais rien n'avait valu autant à ses yeux.

Revigoré de courage et de détermination, il replaça sa guitare sur son épaule et courut rejoindre ses amis en coulisse.

Là, seulement, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, la nervosité et le trac prenant toute la place en lui. Car bientôt, les spots lights se dirigeraient sur la scène et il chanterait à tous ces gens à quel point il était désolé et à quel point il était amoureux. Sasuke s'était ouvert à lui, ce serait son tour.

Sasuke était appuyé sur ses coudes, dans une position presque enfantine, et assistait malgré lui au concert. Le groupe avait déjà performé deux chansons, la troisième et dernière commençait à peine. Il fixait la scène avec une expression boudeuse, tout en essayant de ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer vers la possibilité de pardonner à Naruto.

Tout en le regardant sur scène, avec sa guitare, sous le feu des projecteurs, il était... il était tout ce à quoi il avait toujours rêvé. Naruto était celui qu'il aimait depuis des années, il l'admirait, l'aimait, ne savait plus différencier la passion de l'amour, ne savait plus différencier sa musique des battements de son cœur effrénés qu'il provoquait avec son sourire... Pourquoi était-il là, à se faire encore plus de mal ? Parce que cet idiot de blond le lui avait demandé ? Et qu'attendait-il de lui, encore ?

Sasuke essayait de contrôler son cœur, mais c'était comme essayer de contrôler la mer lors de la tempête du siècle, sur le pathétique petit bateau improvisé de Noé. Le pardonner serait une erreur, Sasuke le savait, il le savait vraiment, mais le laisser partir après que son rêve se soit réalisé, c'était comme mourir un peu. Depuis combien de temps avait-il espéré que Naruto se retourne et le voit finalement ? Le remarque enfin ? Connaisse son nom ? C'était un rêve, bien trop beau pour être vrai, et il était en train de se réveiller...

- Aaaah, les jeunes... Toujours des histoires...

Sortant de ses pensées, Sasuke leva la tête vers Yahiko, son patron, celui qui venait de dire cette phrase bizarre. Il était en train de s'essuyer les mains sur un chiffon, après quoi il tira une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Ils sont doués pas vrai ? lança le rouquin.

- J'ai entendu mieux, mentit le jeune brun en reposant ses yeux droit devant lui.

Yahiko se pencha.

- Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.

Le roux ne se découragea pas, lorsque le silence lui répondit. Il savait bien que le jeune homme était blessé, blessé dans son cœur et dans son amour propre. Il soupira et garda patience. Il pensait que c'était important que le jeune homme connaisse la vérité, autant pour son cousin que pour Sasuke. Yahiko adorait le garçon, il aimait dire que c'était son protégé, son second petit frère, son employé préféré.

Alors, il reprit, doucement :

- Écoute. Je suis le patron de cette boîte, je vois tout et j'entends tout ce qui s'y passe. Il y a deux semaines, les amis de Naruto ont suggéré d'organiser un rendez-vous avec Sakura, sa meilleure amie. Naruto n'en a rien su. Je ne connais pas le reste de l'histoire, mais je sais que mon cousin t'aime beaucoup. Je ne l'ai jamais vu amoureux avant, alors crois-moi, je sais qu'il l'est.

Tournant lentement la tête vers son patron, Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi... ?

- Je les ai entendus, poursuivit Yahiko plus sérieux que jamais. Ils ont tout organisé pendant que Naruto rangeait son instrument. Sakura, leur chanteuse, est très amoureuse de lui, et comme Naruto est son meilleur ami depuis le lycée, ils ont cru qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle, alors ils ont organisé ce rendez-vous. C'était un malentendu, vraiment.

_Un malentendu..._

Le mot prit soudainement une toute nouvelle signification. Fixant Yahiko intensément, il comprit alors tout ce qu'il avait tant essayé de saisir ces deux dernières semaines. Tout en ayant encore une pointe de doute en lui, une hésitation tout à fait légitime à ne pas faire totalement confiance à la vérité, il rebaissa la tête et plongea dans ses réflexions.

Naruto... ne sortait pas avec cette fille ? Il avait été honnête et sincère avec lui ? C'était _ce_ genre de malentendu ? Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles, ces doux moments devant le piano, cette longue soirée, chez lui, à parler, à apprendre à se connaître, à s'embrasser, à se caresser, c'était... tout était vrai ?

- Pourquoi... ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, alors ? murmura-t-il, confus.

- Naruto est très théâtrale, il a sans doute trouvé une façon peu commune de tout t'expliquer... Et n'oublie pas qu'il s'exprime mieux avec sa musique que face à face, répondit Yahiko avec un sourire doux.

Tout juste après cette réponse, qui laissa le jeune brun dans ses pensées encore plus emmêlées, le rouquin retourna à son travail et la chanson du groupe de Naruto prit fin. Sasuke leva la tête tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentissait. Sakura s'inclina, tout comme les autres membres du groupe, puis ils se retirèrent. Les lumières s'éteignirent et Sasuke remarqua que Naruto et Shikamaru, le bassiste, furent les seuls à rester sur scène. Shikamaru traversa la scène pour se placer de l'autre côté du piano, attrapant la guitare de Naruto.

Le blond, pour sa part, s'installa devant le clavier du piano. Sasuke le fixa malgré l'obscurité et bientôt, on annonça le second numéro. Sasuke entendit la voix de Yahiko présenter Naruto Uzumaki, en tant que numéro solo. Après quoi, un spot light, plus léger, s'ouvrit sur Naruto. Un micro avait été installé au niveau de sa bouche, ses mains occupées à caresser les touches du piano. Une éternité sembla s'écouler, Sasuke retenant sa respiration, son cœur battait très vite, ses mains étaient devenues moites. Il tournait et retournait les paroles de son patron dans sa tête. Il se mordillait les lèvres jusqu'à ce que finalement, Naruto enfonce les premières notes de sa chanson.

Celle qu'il avait préparée pour ce soir et qu'il voulait lui faire entendre.

* * *

La musique résonna dans la salle et la voix du blond ne se fit pas attendre, Naruto levant le menton vers le micro.

_**My bed sheets feel empty**_

_**When you're not home**_

_**Your heartbeat helps me sleep**_

_**Your breath soothes my soul**_

Shikamaru joignit la chanson à son tour, grattant un fin et discret accompagnement à la guitare. Naruto ne pensait qu'à une chose tandis qu'il poursuivait, lisant les mots qu'il avait gribouillé sur les partitions, et ce même s'il connaissait les paroles par cœur.

Sasuke était quelque part dans la salle et le regardait.

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all I've ever needed**_

_**You're all I've ever needed**_

Naruto baissa la tête sur ses doigts qui tremblaient, et poursuivit, plus nerveux que jamais, mais également plus motivé que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi angoissé sur une scène. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait si peur, mais en même temps il se sentit comme un oiseau en train d'apprendre à voler.

Il fallait que tout ceci ait une raison, ait un dénouement. Tout ce que Sasuke lui avait appris, l'amour, la tendresse, la vraie signification de la musique... il ne fallait pas que ça aille directement à la poubelle. Il se battrait pour que leur histoire ne se termine pas bêtement, comme ça, il se battrait, il chanterait pour que le jeune homme veuille bien encore de lui.

Tremblant, mais vibrant d'amour, il reposa ses doigts sur le piano et ouvrit la bouche.

_**I love you more than I knew**_

_**I could ever love someone**_

_**And got it all so deep**_

_**I can barely even breathe**_

_**If I need a shelter from the storm**_

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all I've ever needed**_

_**Baby you're all **_

_**Baby you're all **_

_**Baby you're all I've ever needed**_

Le visage de Sasuke, la douce musique de son rire, son sourire, apparut dans son esprit. Il baissa la tête et la releva tout en étant possédé par les souvenirs de leurs moments ensembles, possédé par tout ce qu'il était. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent et il voyagea dans l'espace, parmi les étoiles, là où sa place avait toujours été. Là où Sasuke devait être avec lui.

Et il espérait que sa chanson saurait mieux lui expliquer que lui-même. Devant un piano, emporté dans les mélodies et la frénésie d'une chanson passionnée, il se sentait plus fort.

_**Every promise I made**_

_**Has lead us up to this day**_

_**Please remember my love**_

_**When you've forgotten your way**_

_**And this ache in my heart**_

_**Makes me want to stand tall**_

_**I let them take me down**_

_**What if this isn't my fault?**_

Naruto arrêta ses mains, laissant la musique résonner et vivre d'elle-même un petit moment. Shikamaru en fit de même et quelques secondes plus tard, il répéta cette phrase qu'il espérait atteindrait la personne concernée.

_**Tell me it's not my fault**_

Il ferma les yeux et, doucement, comme le doux murmure qu'il avait soufflé à son oreille le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour, comme le délicat toucher sur sa peau, comme le fragile souffle de leur amour, il répéta, seule sa voix résonnant dans la salle ainsi que le piano :

_**Tell me it's not my fault...**_

Il rouvrit les yeux, la sueur coulant sur son front. Il tourna la tête vers la salle, pendue à ses lèvres, où le silence régnait, tous les regards rivés sur lui, et chercha le fond, où il avait vu Sasuke s'assoir tout à l'heure. La lumière braquée sur lui l'empêcha de le trouver mais il dirigea ses yeux là où il supposait qu'il était, et continua, la musique reprenant après lui.

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all **_

_**Baby you're all I've ever needed**_

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all I've ever need**_

_**You're all I've ever needed**_

La musique continua durant quelques mesures, faisant vivre les mots plus longtemps, mais bientôt elle cessa, laissant à Naruto et à son piano, le loisir de terminer la chanson, avec la douceur et les sentiments qu'il vouait à son destinataire.

_**I love you more than I knew**_

_**I could ever love someone**_

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby you're all**_

_**Baby, you're all I've ever needed**_

Sasuke essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et, au moment où il allait se lever et partir, des pleurs menaçant d'éclater dans sa gorge, Naruto, à peine la vibration des notes éteinte, se leva, attrapa le micro et marcha jusqu'au bord de la scène. Il mit sa main libre en visière devant ses yeux comme s'il essayait de voir parmi tout le monde et sa voix résonna dans les hauts parleurs.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

- Je sais que tu es là. Écoute, je... je ne suis pas là pour te dire de me reprendre ou pour te supplier de me pardonner, devant tout le monde, ce serait me faire passer pour la victime et je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne veux aucune pitié. Et puis, tu as eu absolument raison de m'en vouloir, et de toute façon, je me fiche du blâme, qui doit le porter et qui n'est pas en faute, j'en n'ai rien à faire. C'est une histoire stupide, passons à autre chose. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je n'ai absolument pas envie que ce soit déjà terminé. Notre histoire commence à peine, je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger ce qu'on a. Et puis, toi tu m'as aimé en secret pendant si longtemps, ne me demande pas de cesser de t'aimer maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Je te l'ai dit, ou peut-être pas, mais peu importe, je le redis : tu es une étoile, mon étoile, tu t'es écrasé dans ma galaxie là où personne n'avait jamais réussi à me voire, à me comprendre. Tu as redonné vie à la musique qui semblait morte, tu _m_'as redonné vie, et je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle serait sans toi désormais, Sasuke.

Sasuke lâcha un sanglot. Chacun des mots l'avait traversé profondément et maintenant sa tête lui faisait mal, tant il retenait son envie féroce de pleurer. Malgré la salle pleine à craquer, le silence était de plomb, et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Naruto.

Et lui aussi le voyait. À travers cette lumière aveuglante, il le voyait. Il le voyait enfin, après avoir été si longtemps invisible à ses yeux. Naruto le voyait. Il était son étoile, après tout, il scintillait dans son obscurité.

L'émotion devint intenable, et Sasuke ne put faire autrement que de fondre en larmes. Il se leva, attrapa son sac et courut vers la sortie. Son mouvement attira le regard de Naruto. Aussitôt, le jeune blond sauta de la scène, abandonna son micro qui, en s'écrasant, provoqua un son désagréable. Il courut sans regarder en arrière jusqu'à l'extérieur. Sous la neige qui tombait en fins flocons, il y trouva Sasuke, qui pleurait là, debout à quelques pas du mur de briques de l'immeuble. Le voir ainsi lui transperça le cœur et il comprit toute l'importance que Sasuke avait, tant cette image lui fit un mal atroce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le blond n'eut aucunement besoin d'une traduction. Il fonça sans attendre une seconde de plus sur lui et l'attrapa afin de le serrer contre son torse, délicatement, mais fermement, enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour lui témoigner toute la force de son amour. Lui montrer qu'il était à lui, qu'ils s'appartenaient maintenant. Sasuke se serra contre lui, son visage niché dans le cou du blond et laissa ses émotions parler pour lui, pleurant comme un damné contre le corps de celui qu'il avait aimé trop longtemps sans pouvoir le crier sur tous les toits...

Enfin, aujourd'hui était venu le moment de le dire. Ou le pleurer.

Oui, le pleurer... ça soulageait beaucoup.

- Dis-moi, balbutia-t-il en poussant sur le torse de Naruto, après un long moment, pour se libérer de son étreinte.

Il s'écarta et leva la tête pour trouver les yeux bleus. S'y accrochant, il continua :

- Sois sincère. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, chez moi ? Ma musique, mon talent, l'inspiration que je t'apporte, ou... ou est-ce que tu m'aimes, moi ?

- J'imagine que « Les deux », n'est pas la réponse que tu attends...

Naruto garda la tête haute, assumant sa réponse, restant suspendu au regard indéchiffrable de Sasuke qui demeura immobile, stoïque pendant de longues minutes. Il était certain qu'en effet, ce n'était pas la réponse que Sasuke attendait, mais il fut surpris quand, quelques secondes plus tard, le brun renifla, essuya une larme sur sa joue et avoua :

- Non, mais c'est suffisant.

- Alors, que penses-tu de cette réponse : si tu n'étais pas musicien, et si tu n'avais aucun talent que ce soit au piano, ou à n'importe quel instrument d'ailleurs, je t'aimerais quand même.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, et Naruto sourit. Une larme, oubliée au bord de son œil, coula sur sa joue. Naruto choisit cet instant pour s'avancer vers lui et poser délicatement ses mains sur ses joues. Il essuya les larmes au passage puis il se pencha et vint l'embrasser, lentement, tendrement, passionnément, joignant paroles aux gestes. Sasuke fut surpris l'espace d'un moment, mais prit part au baiser, bien malgré lui, ses lèvres bougeant d'elles-mêmes contre celles du blond. Il ne lui fallut ensuite que quelques secondes pour comprendre que le blond ne pouvait qu'être sincère, car le corps ne savait mentir et celui de Naruto semblait vouloir s'unir au sien... Les lèvres de Naruto répétaient dans leur mouvement exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Tout était vrai. Tout, absolument tout. Leur histoire n'était pas un rêve, elle était en train de prendre des dimensions de réalité.

Rassuré, Sasuke retourna prendre place dans ses bras, après un long baiser. Se blottissant contre lui, il passa les siens autour de son torse et Naruto sourit largement, sentant la tête du jeune homme s'appuyer avec toute la confiance du monde contre son cœur. Il l'accueillit avec joie, refermant ses bras autour de lui, ému à son tour.

Il sentait la chaleur de son corps, lové tout contre le sien et se dit qu'il n'existait sur terre aucun autre moyen, plus délicieux que celui-ci, de se garder au chaud l'hiver... ou de se réconforter quand on avait mal.

En fait, il n'existait aucune autre définition du bonheur que celle-ci.

* * *

_Quand mes doigts caressaient sa peau de neige, laissant résonner dans l'air sa respiration saccadée, parfois entrecoupée d'un petit rire qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, le sien devenait fou. Je pouvais l'entendre, lorsque je posais ma joue sur sa poitrine humide, je sentais son pouls, et ses doigts sur ma tête, s'enrouler autour de mes mèches. La douce mélodie de nos ébats jouait encore dans mon esprit, amusant mon âme, nourrissant ma passion, dessinant un sourire sur mon visage apaisé. _

_Puis, il murmurait mon nom._

Yahiko reposa le téléphone tout en poussant une exclamation quelque part entre le cri de la victoire et le rire surexcité.

Naruto, assis sur un tabouret non loin du piano, sur la scène, releva le menton en direction du son étrange que venait de faire son cousin. Il haussa un sourcil tandis que celui-ci venait vers eux. Le jeune guitariste échangea un regard curieux avec son ami Shikamaru, assis à quelques pas de lui. Kiba, pour sa part, interrompit le rythme qu'il jouait à la batterie, éteignant une cymbale avec sa main. Sakura et Temari cessèrent leur conversation et Yahiko monta sur la scène en sautant.

- Mec, pourquoi toute cette agitation ? soupira Shikamaru, posant sa basse sur son pied pour s'étirer comme un chat.

- Les enfants, vous n'allez JAMAIS le croire ! s'exclama Yahiko.

Naruto imita son ami, posant sa guitare, puis il se leva pour faire quelques pas vers son cousin.

- Alors ? fit-il, impatient.

- Je viens d'avoir M. Hirotoshi au téléphone. Ce monsieur est le directeur d'une grande Faculté de musique, très réputée, qui se trouve à Osaka. Il était présent lors de votre prestation, la semaine dernière, et il dit qu'il a été très impressionné par vos talents.

Temari et Sakura ouvrirent la bouche et les yeux tout grands, s'échangeant un regard brillant tandis que Kiba écarquilla également les yeux, se levant de son tabouret pour se précipiter aux côtés de ses amis.

- QUOI ? s'écria-t-il.

- Wow ! souffla Shikamaru.

- Il veut vous offrir à chacun une bourse pour cette école, annonça Yahiko. Vous pourrez y entrer dès le semestre d'hiver, c'est-à-dire dans un mois.

La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe. Les quatre amis explosèrent en exclamations de joie et se félicitèrent, se sautant dans les bras. L'excitation était au comble. Yahiko se joignit à eux, leur répétant à quel point il était heureux pour eux, et surtout très fier. Seul Naruto demeura un peu à l'écart, hébété, entendant d'une oreille distraite les cris aigus des deux filles du groupe.

Une Faculté de musique ? à Osaka ? C'était... inattendu ! Mais surtout, c'était beaucoup trop loin ! Sa seule réaction fut de tourner ses yeux bleus en direction de la salle à la recherche du jeune pianiste, presque paniqué.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise en le remarquant, debout à quelques pas de la scène, chiffon en mains, menton levé vers eux. Il semblait avoir entendu tout ce que Yahiko avait dit et son expression faciale était indéchiffrable. Naruto plongea dans son regard et se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise. Un mélange de panique, d'étouffement, de joie mais également de peur, l'envahit. Il se mordilla la lèvre et força ensuite un sourire quand Kiba plaqua sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'on a pu imaginer, mon vieux !

- Mouais, lâcha Naruto.

Kiba lui sourit encore une fois, trop heureux pour remarquer son hésitation et l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux bleus, et retourna voir les autres, continuant leur parade de félicitations et d'exaltations.

- Wow ! Ma mère va être contente, elle qui pensait que je ne retournerais jamais à l'école, s'exclama Kiba.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, une Faculté de musique ! On va devenir célèbre tout en étant professionnel ! ajouta Temari.

- C'est vraiment extraordinaire ! s'enquit Sakura.

Shikamaru ne faisait que sourire, vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle, tandis que Naruto avait reposé son regard sur Sasuke. Le jeune homme avait esquissé un sourire timide, le blond pouvant presque lire dans ses yeux « C'est super, je suis content pour vous », mais une tristesse sans nom était cachée en-dessous, une peur immense, et si Naruto ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il ne l'aurait pas vue. Il prit une décision.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Yahiko et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond.

Naruto quitta les yeux de Sasuke pour regarder ses amis l'un après l'autre. Un silence s'imposa, comblé par le brouhaha des conversations des clients. Le blond regarda chacun des visages de ses amis, puis il tourna la tête de nouveau vers Sasuke. Ses grands yeux noirs rivés vers lui achevèrent de le décider. En avait-il seulement douté ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire et releva la tête vers ses amis. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, mais son cœur s'était mis à faire des sauts dans sa poitrine.

- Écoutez, tout le monde, commença-t-il. Je... je décline l'offre. Ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Quoi ? firent-ils tous, en une seule voix.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et... j'ai également décidé de quitter le groupe. La gloire, la célébrité, tout ça... ce n'est pas pour moi, répéta-t-il.

Tout le monde fut aussi silencieux qu'un mort. Naruto put lire dans leurs visages décomposés la déception, l'incompréhension d'abord et surtout. Il eut un pincement au cœur, mais il ne sentait aucun regret. Il était en train de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis un long moment.

- Mais... Le groupe, devenir célèbre, c'est notre... notre rêve depuis tout petits, marmonna Kiba. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, acquiesça le blond. Ou bien l'ai-je toujours cru. Je me suis amusé avec vous, vraiment, mais j'ai désormais trouvé ma façon de vivre ma musique.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers la personne toujours immobile devant la scène, qui écoutait en silence son discours. Sasuke semblait confus, tout comme ses amis. Naruto lui adressa un sourire amoureux puis poursuivit.

- Je suis désolé, mais mon chemin semble ne pas m'emmener au même endroit que vous. J'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici. Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, je suis très content pour vous, et je vous souhaite tout le succès du monde. Vous allez déchirer ! Et bonne chance pour la Faculté. Moi, j'ai toujours détesté l'école, de toute façon.

Avec un rire, Naruto s'avança vers sa guitare et, la récupérant, il partit la ranger dans son étui. Ses amis et Yahiko demeurèrent immobiles, le regardant s'éloigner en silence, saisis de surprise et d'incrédulité. Ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas attendus à un tel dénouement.

Naruto leva le menton, souriant tendrement, lorsqu'une silhouette bien connue se planta devant lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent aussitôt ceux d'un noir d'encre de Sasuke. Le jeune homme le fixait à la fois avec culpabilité et tristesse. Naruto comprit bien vite que Sasuke croyait que c'était de sa faute s'il loupait cette opportunité. Il se pencha, glissa sa main le long de son bras pour aller attraper la sienne.

- C'est la chance d'une vie, murmura Sasuke avant que Naruto ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

- Tu es également la chance d'une vie, Sasuke. Et j'ai décidé de te saisir quand t'es passé. Le choix est facile, si tu veux mon avis, et puis tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Je veux rester près de toi et je veux vivre la vie qu'on a tous les deux. Faire de la musique ici, ensemble, c'est ça mon rêve. Je suis en train de le vivre, d'ailleurs, ce rêve, alors ne gâche pas tout.

Sur ce, il se pencha, mais avant que leurs lèvres n'aient pu se rencontrer, Yahiko apparut à leurs côtés et s'écria, un grand sourire idiot sur le visage :

- J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un certain brun derrière tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

- La ferme, crétin, bougonna Naruto en le bousculant, furieux d'avoir été interrompu à ce moment précis.

- C'est bon, on comprend et on accepte ta décision, Naruto, lança Kiba derrière.

Le blond se retourna et vit ses amis, tantôt surpris et déçus, désormais arborant de fins sourires.

- Ouais, si tu préfères ta vie telle qu'elle est maintenant, c'est ton choix, et il n'y a que toi pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, ajouta Sakura, d'une voix douce.

- On ne t'en veut absolument pas, fit Temari.

- Pas le moins du monde, termina Shikamaru.

Ému par le soutien de ses amis, Naruto les fixa longuement en souriant bêtement, jusqu'à ce que, dans une voix éteinte, il les remercie sincèrement. Puis, il sentit un léger contact sur ses doigts. Il se retourna et une bouche affamée se posa sur la sienne. On entendit des rires, mais lui était déjà plongé dans une mer de bonheur et de plaisir. Les doigts qui l'avaient touché précédemment se retrouvèrent sur ses joues et il sourit largement dans le baiser, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami.

- On devrait peut-être aller préparer nos bagages ! s'exclama Temari. Plus qu'un mois, quand même, c'est bientôt.

- Oui, répondit Sakura. Oh, je suis tellement impatiente ! Je crois que je vais aller dès maintenant l'annoncer à mes parents !

- Moi aussi, déclara Shikamaru. Et je dois aussi démissionner là où je travaille.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa Temari.

- Et moi je dois l'annoncer à ma mère. Aller, à plus tard Naruto, Sasuke ! lança Kiba.

Ils prirent leurs affaires, leurs sacs et leurs instruments, pour Temari et Shikamaru, et partirent en saluant Yahiko au passage.

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent, ouvrant leurs yeux qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres à peine. Le blond entendit vaguement les voix de ses amis s'éloigner et se dissiper complètement, et réalisa à retardement qu'ils étaient partis. Il lança un bref regard en direction de la sortie du restaurant, mais la main de Sasuke sur sa joue le ramena bien vite vers ce qui était le centre de son univers. Son étoile, non... son _soleil_.

Qu'est-ce que ça changeait que ses amis soient partis ? Il n'était plus dans le groupe, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, c'était de rester auprès de Sasuke, de l'embrasser quand ça lui chantait. Rester, et démarrer avec lui une nouvelle vie, la vie à laquelle il avait toujours rêvée. Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur tant recherché, et pour être honnête, Naruto se fichait pas mal de tout le reste.

Après avoir compris où était sa place, il replongea corps et âme dans le baiser et enroula ses bras autour de Sasuke. Reprenant soudainement vie, il le souleva dans les airs. Le jeune homme rit contre sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de son cou lorsque ses pieds décollèrent du sol.

- Putain, ce que je peux détester l'école ! souffla Naruto.

Il se gorgea du magnifique son qu'était le rire de Sasuke et l'embrassa, l'embrassa encore et encore.

Après tout, il n'avait plus que ça à faire désormais, et ça lui convenait très bien. Il avait voyagé longtemps dans sa galaxie avant de trouver le vaisseau qui le ramènerait sur terre, qui le ramènerait parmi le monde. Il avait vogué longtemps comme ça... mais il venait de trouver sa bonne étoile. Il venait de trouver ce à quoi il s'accrocherait pour le restant de sa vie.

Et jamais il ne lâcherait prise.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Playlist:

_Kick in the Teeth_, **Papa Roach**

_All I've Ever Needed_, **Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed**

ainsi que _He Knows My Name ~ __The Moment ~ __ First Love ~ __Maybe ~ __Autumn Rain_ ~_ Wait There ~ __River Flows in You_ & _My Heart I Give to You_ de **Yiruma**.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je suis très contente de finalement publier ce OS, que j'ai adoré écrire et que j'ai beaucoup travaillé. Personnellement, je suis contente du résultat, et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi. Il montre un peu à quel point la musique est centrale dans ma vie et dans mon travail d'auteure ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans musique et d'ailleurs j'ai mis dans ce OS toute mon âme et toute ma passion...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que je suis impatiente de connaître ! :D

_Bisous, _

**Tch0upi.**


End file.
